Hellsing Academy
by kimihime97
Summary: Definately AU, based off a RP, multi-Xover later on, Yaoi, Yuri, and Hentai parings, OOCness, bad attempts at humor. Rating for language, gore, possibly slight(you never know:/) mature themes. It's better if you read CO-WRITTEN W/ TwixMonster
1. Chapter 1

**Animes included in later chapters: Dance in the Vampire Bund, Black Bird, Vampire Knight, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy (We know they're games), Blood+, Naruto, Darker than Black, pretty much what we can remember for now.**

Chapter 1

The moon was full and the air was cool as he strode down the empty side-walk. It was late at night, defiantly past midnight; vampire time, indeed. He smirked a bit to himself, pleased at that thought. He was a vampire after all and he found interest in such things.

Alucard stifled a yawn of boredom, turning a corner of the still abandoned street. It was one of those nights where he had nothing to do; Integera had no job for him and the world decided to stay good and, well, boring tonight. He passed a shop, pausing for a moment to glance at his reflection and fix his crimson colored hat. Nodding, he strode off again, but a small sound reached his ear, stopping him.

It was a soft sound, almost pitiful, even. Alucard found himself stopping, eyes narrowed behind his orange tinted glasses at the alley he had come to stand in front of. It was crying he heard and usually he wouldn't care; why should he, after all? Though for some unknown reason he found himself walking into the ally, head slightly cocked to the side. "Who's here?"

There was a startled gasp and Alucard smirked to himself. The sounds were coming from behind a pile of boxes stacked about three feet high. Slowly, as to not scare the person, Alucard walked towards the boxes. His vampire hearing could hear the frantic heart beat of the person and he felt a cold, cruel shiver run down his spine; he'd have fun with this one for sure.

He was there now, at the boxes, and he allowed a chuckle to pass his lips as he peeked around. "Time to play with you….what the hell?"

Wide, brown eyes stared at Alucard, fear and confusion swimming madly in the orbs. It was a little girl, at least five years old, with raven black hair. She pressed against the wall, her frail body shaking rigidly as Alucard stared at her. Slowly, in a trembling voice, she spoke. "D-don't…h-hurt me…"

Alucard fixed his expression, frowning instead of gaping like a moron. "I have better things to do than hurt little kids, kid."

The girl gulped, biting her lip just a little. "I…"

Alucard normally had no interest in kids, let alone people, but this girl gave off a strange scent, one that was so familiar to him…almost like a vampire. "…You do know it's the middle of the night, right?"

"Y-yeah," The girl replied silently, taking in a deep breath.

"Your parents might get worried," Alucard stated idly, glancing around the ally aimlessly. "Don't you think so?"

"N-no," The girl's eyes fell to the ground as she took a shaky breath. "… I… have no parents..."

Alucard gazed at the girl, a slightly cruel smirk on his lips. "What, they didn't like you?"

"How should I know?" The girl snarled slightly, her brown eyes suddenly a vibrant shade of red. The red faded as fast as it had come and Alucard smirked.

There it was; so she wasn't human after all. "Hey, kid… are you… human?"

The odd question caught the girl off guard and she hesitated, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "N-not…really…"

Alucard tilted his head. "Then, what are you?"

She hesitated again before closing her eyes. "I'm…a v-vampire, sir."

Alucard stared at her for a moment, silently contemplating what to do. Wild vampires in this time were nothing new, though one so young and… alone, was surprising. Vampire parents were protective, after all. So, it was strange, to see such a young vampire child out here alone, where any human or monster could grab them. "You said you didn't have parents… did they walk out on you?"

He received a silent nod and he found himself stepping a bit closer. "… You shouldn't be out here alone. Come with me; you'll stay with me tonight."

The little girl was stunned, but obediently followed as the man began to walk off. "Y-you…are you a-"

"Vampire," Alucard cut in, smirking to himself. "Yes, and I'm a very great one. I'm Alucard, so what's your name, or shall I continue to call you kid?"

"My name is S-Sara," She replied shakily, looking around cautiously. Absently, her hand gripped the edge of Alucard's crimson colored cloak.

Alucard raised an eyebrow but, sensing the girl's fear, pulled her a bit closer to him. "Sara… alright then, Sara."

He hadn't planned to keep her more than a night, he hated kids, but the way the girl magically seemed to calm him made him… almost confused. He brought her home that night and, always thinking ahead, gave her a blood bag to quench the small thirst she probably had. The girl had guzzled it down, blood on her chin and Alucard had to chuckle as he wiped it off of her.

She was adorable, he'd admit to that. Perhaps that's why he found himself buying her clothes and maybe that was why he ended up buying a new bed and putting it into the guest room of the large house Integera had bought for him. Alucard would admit that yes, Sara had grown on him.

"Sara," The older vampire let out a yawn as he sat on the couch. "Where are you going?"

Sara froze, her hand on the door knob. "I wanna go play."

Alucard dead panned. "It's one in the morning, you know."

"The humans aren't out," Sara whined, opening the door. "I'll be back, I promise, Alucard-Sama!"

Alucard rolled his eyes, looking back at the plasma screen TV. "Whatever, don't get kidnapped."

Sara ran out into the night, a small smile on her lips as she found herself nearing the park she loved to play in. It was a chilly night and rain was sure to come any minute, though that hardly bugged Sara. Coming up to the park, Sara had every intention of swinging for hours, but she froze when she heard crying.

Sara looked around, eyes focusing on the small blonde girl sitting on the bench not too far from her, around Sara's age. For a second Sara wasn't sure what to do; there was a human girl, and humans were to be feared. However, the girl seemed fragile and harmless, so Sara slowly made her way over. "Hey… are you… okay?"

The blonde girl's head snapped up, terrified blue eyes staring at Sara. There were crystalline tears streaming down the pale girl's cheeks and she sniffled before nodding slowly. "I-I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine," Sara frowned a little, spotting a bruise on the girl's right cheek. "Did someone hit you?"

"M-my d-daddy," The blonde whispered, wiping her eyes again. "H-he got m-mad at m-me and h-hit me and t-told me to l-leave."

Sara's eyes narrowed angrily. "Well, how old are you?"

"F-five," The blonde replied quietly, wiping at her eyes once more.

Sara bit her lip and glanced around. The park was empty and it was cold and this strange girl was dressed in only a black skirt and a short-sleeved, white button up top. Sara felt bad for her and had the foreign urge to help her. "Follow me."

The blonde girl gasped a bit as Sara pulled her off the bench by her wrist and drug her down the street. "H-hey…"

"I'm Sara," Sara threw a smile at her. "What's your name?"

"K-Kimi," The blonde answered back, stumbling a bit. "Wh-where are you t-taking m-me?"

"My house," Sara smiled again. Reaching her house, Sara threw open the front door with a smile. "Alucard-Sama!"

Alucard blinked a bit, running a hand through his raven hair. "You're back already?" Alucard stood and turned, but blinked yet again when he spotted the blonde standing beside his child.

Kimi hid behind Sara, eyes closed tightly and hands shaking as she fisted the back of Sara's shirt. Sara smiled and looked at Alucard with pleading eyes. "Alucard-Sama, she has no home! Her dad made her leave! Can she stay with us, please?"

Alucard resisted the urge to sigh. "Can't you bring home injured animals like normal kids?"

_Although, the blonde could pass for an injured animal_, Alucard though to himself, resisting the urge to chuckle. He stared at the hiding blonde, frowning as a strange yet familiar scent hit his nose. "... Blondie, are you human?"

Kimi's eyes opened slowly and she peeked over Sara's shoulder. "I… uh… n-no…"

Sara whirled around with a wide-eyed look. "What are you?"

"… V-vampire," the response was silent and shaky.

Alucard and Sara were silent and Kimi looked down. Alucard threw a glance at Sara before stepping closer to the shaken blonde. "… Are you alone?"

Kimi nodded slowly, her tears filled blue eyes locking on Alucard's. "… I cant g-go home."

Alucard took a deep breath and, after a moment of hesitation, he looked at Sara. "Sara, get a blood bag from the fridge, please."

Sara darted off and Alucard reached towards Kimi. She flinched, backing up quickly, causing Alucard's hand to fall back to his side. Kimi looked down, her hands toying with the bottom of her skirt. "S-sorry…"

"It's alright," Alucard assured, his voice soft. He tilted his head slightly, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "…I won't hurt you, Blondie."

Before Kimi could reply Sara rushed back in, a blood bag in her small hands. Alucard took it and held it out to the blonde silently. Kimi took slow steps, taking it from him ever so gently. Biting into it, blood dribbled down her chin and Alucard chuckled. He wiped it from her chin and then looked at Sara. "Should we keep her, Sara?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, please!"

Alucard looked at Kimi and, after a small sigh, ruffled her hair. "… Wanna live with us, kid?"

Kimi, stunned, only nodded quickly. Sara smiled, grabbing Kimi's arm. "I'll show you our room!"

As Alucard watched them run up the stairs he couldn't help but sigh, plopping on the couch. What was he getting himself into?

**Was it good? Please tell us, thank you^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well, here's chapter two. sorry the update took forever. We've been super busy with things. Twixmonster and i have tons of school work to keep up with and all that stuff. Updates are going to be slow, please bear with us. We're trying. anyways, so far in here it's still mainly only Hellsing, very, VERY slight mentions of a Vampire Knight character. again, we only own Sara and Kimi, no one else. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Kimi began to live with Alucard and Sara, growing closer to both, mostly Sara, as the week progressed. The two of them would play with each other in Alucard's house during the day, and during the night when humans would be asleep, they would play in the park. Just like Sara, Kimi began to grow on Alucard.

One day in the morning, he walked into their room. The two of them were still sleeping in their beds; Sara in hers, and Kimi in the one he bought for her a few days ago. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Time to get up you two."

Sara turned over, and pulled the blanket over her head, Kimi doing the same with a small groan. Alucard stood there, irritation growing on his face. He really didn't want to deal with this right now, not in the morning. He gripped both ends of their blankets, and in a quick move, pulled both blankets off the two girls. Warm went to freezing in a matter of seconds. They both shivered before curling up into a ball.

Alucard, had he been less disciplined, would have swooned at the sight. However, he was a man and he did not swoon… well, not very often, at least. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Do not make me count to three, you two."

Sara groaned, cracking open her eyes. "Go away…"

"No," Alucard deadpanned. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm taking you two out today so get dressed."

Kimi whinned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "But it's day time, Alucard-Sama…"

"I know," Alucard rolled his eyes, irritated. "You two need to get used to the sun; it won't kill you."

"It might," Kimi hissed, sleepy eyes narrowed at her parental figure.

Alucard opened his mouth and then shut it again. Turning on his heel, he spoke. "You two have five minutes. If you're not dressed and ready to go by then, I promise to make your lives hell on earth for the next decade."

The man quickly left and Sara and Kimi shared a mortified look. They quickly got out of bed, pulling on their shorts, shirts and shoes. They met Alucard at the front door and Alucard rubbed his temples. "You didn't brush your hair… come here, damn it."

Alucard, after much groans and wails from the girls, finally managed to get both of their hairs up into ponytails and he opened the front door. Almost instantly, both girls hissed and shielded their eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Relax," Alucard groaned, pulling on his crimson hat. "A little sunlight isn't going to kill you."

"You don't know that," Sara muttered darkly. "It might."

Alucard's eye twitched behind his glasses. "Get your asses outside."

"But it hurts Alucard-Sama!" Kimi whined, continuing to shield her eyes from the sun.

The two grumbled under their breath before complying and walking outside. Sighing, Alucard guided them to his black car and told them to sit in the back. He made sure they had their seat belts on before driving off. Kimi and Sara looked out the windows, looking at the things they passed by. "Um... Where are we going Alucard-Sama?" Sara asked, looking at him.

"You'll see..." He responded, not taking his eyes off the road.

Sara huffed before looking back out the window. Kimi shifted uncomfortably, sighing a bit. "I'm still sleepy..."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't stay up all night watching cartoons," Alucard muttered from the driverseat.

"It isnt cartoons," Kimi whined, crossing her arms. "It's anime; there's a difference."

"She's right," Sara giggled.

Alucard surpressed an eyeroll, instead stayed silent. Both girls were silent until the car came to a stop in front of an ice cream shop. They tilted their heads, throwing each other confused glances before Sara looked towards Alucard. "What's here?"

"I thought I'd take you both for ice cream." Alucard smiled at them and he chuckled when he saw the gleam in their eyes.

The two happily rushed out of the car and into the ice cream shop. Alucard sighed and followed in after them. Kimi and Sara were bouncing around happily and Alucard set his hands on their heads to stop them. "Go find a place to sit while i get you your ice cream."

Kimi and Sara ran to the first open booth they saw and shared happy looks. Kimi leaned over the table with a wide grin. "Alucard-Sama is so nice."

"I know," Sara giggled.

"My Daddy never let me have ice cream," Kimi muttered grumpily. Then, she smiled. "My big brother Zero always let me have it when Daddy and Mommy weren't home."

"I don't remember much about my parents..." Sara trailed off, looking out the window with a small frown. "I never saw them much... They were barely ever home..."

Kimi remained silent, not quite sure what to say. for a moment she stared at Sara until a tiny smile formed on her lips. "Well... Alucard-Sama is your daddy now."

Before Sara could reply a shadow fell over the table and both girls turned, expecting to see Alucard, but instead they saw a man they did not know. The man's dark eyes narrowed at the girls as he smiled kindly. "Hello, little ladies."

"Uh," Sara glanced at Kimi before looking back at the man. "Hi..."

"Two little girls like you shouldnt be all alone over here," The man stated kindly. "May i sit by you two?"

"W-well..." Kimi began, her voice quiet and unsure.

"Our dad," Sara murmured. "He'll be right back..."

"I'll stay until he gets back," The man stated simply, fully intent on sitting at their booth.

The man made a move to sit down but he froze when a low, dark growl reached his ears. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

Slowly, the man turned and grew pale as his eyes met Alucard's furious ones. He stuttered for a moment. "I... I uh... you see..."

Alucard bared his fangs, growling yet again at the man. "Those are my daughters..."

If possible, the man grew even paler. "O-oh! I'm sorry, I must have the wrong table! B-bye!"

Sara and Kimi blinked as the man ran off and Alucard sat down. He pushed a bowl of rainbow sherbert to Kimi and cookies and cream to Sara with a small huff. "There."

"Thank you, Alucard-Sama," Both girls grinned, digging into their ice cream.

"Eat slowly," Alucard muttered. "If you eat to fast you'll get a-"

"Ahh!" Sara gripped her head and groaned.

"... Brain freeze," Alucard snickered.

"It's cold!" Kimi wailed.

"It'll go away in a minute," Alucard assured with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Alucard once again woke the girls up early. Instead of getting ice cream, it was to go to the dentist. This time, the girls sat in the back of the car, glaring daggers into the older vampire's head. Alucard rolled his eyes at the road. "Don't sulk."

"But Alucard-Sama," Sara whined. "Why do we gotta go to the dentist?"

"They're just cleaning your damn teeth," Alucard snapped.

The two girls fell silent, and Alucard sighed. In just a little while, they came upon the dentist. Kimi and Sara were still whinning about Alucard taking them to the dentist, and Alucard could only sigh. After being signed in and waiting in the waiting room, the two were called up. Both shared fearful looks before following Alucard and the dentist to another room with two dental chairs.

"Ok girls, can you two jump onto these chairs for me?" The dentist smiled at them.

They gave soft whimpers, but they got onto the chairs. The dentist sat in his rolling chair, rolling beside Sara first. "Ok, i need you to open your mouth."

Sara clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head rapidly. The dentist blinked and Alucard groaned. "Sara, do what he says."

"But I don't wanna," Sara cried, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

Kimi glanced at Alucard and then back at her sister. "Sara, maybe you should listen..."

Sara shook her head again. The dentist held back a sigh. Alucard stared at Sara, clearly unamused. "Sara... It would be best to do what he says and open your mouth."

She shook her head once more and the dentist sighed. "I'll just come back to you," He rolled over to Kimi. "Open your mouth please."

This time it was Kimi's turn to shake her head in fear. Alucard's eye twitched. "Blondie, do as he says."

All it took was that stern glare from Alucard and Kimi opened her mouth wide, squeezing her eyes shut. The dentist carefuly eased his fingers into the girls mouth and Kimi tried not to gag.

_So icky, _Kimi thought bitterly.

"Ok, i'm just going to scrape the surface of your teeth," The dentist stated calmly.

Kimi's eyes widened and she bit down on the dentists hand, evoking a loud yelp of pain from the man. Sara snickered as Alucard flinched. "Blondie, spit him out!"

Kimi growl softly, glaring dangerously at the dentist as he wailed in pain.

Alucard supressed a groan as he gazed at the dentist in apology. "Sorry about that."

The dentist was still holding his hand in pain. He looked at Alucard, eyes full of anger. "Kids will be kids."

Alucard chuckled a bit before the dentist turned back to Sara. "Now dear, open your mouth please."

Sara slowly opened her mouth, grimacing a bit when the man stuck his fingers inside. she almost gagged... almost. The dentist hummed to himself, nodding. "Well, I'll just have to clean your teeh and- ow!"

"Sara!" Alucard screeched when Sara too bit down on the dentist's hand. "Sara, stop that!"

Kimi giggled, earning her a stern and furious glare from Alucard. The dentist pulled his hand free, standing up in a hurry. He glared furiously at Alucard. "That's it! Get them out of here, now!"

Alucard narrowed his eyes, rubbing his temples as he guided his kids out of the dentist office. Both girls were silent as they piled into the car and buckled their seat belts and Alucard started the car. "... You two are seriously annoying. You know I can't take you back there now, right? If your teeth fall out, you're screwed."

Sara shrugged. "I'm okay with that!"

Kimi giggled in agreement and Alucard groaned. "What the hell was I even thinking..."

"You love us," Kimi snickered, kicking the back of the driver seat.

Alucard's eye twitched. "I'm starting to change my mind."

**Ok, there it is! the next few chapters are going to be kind of long but we hope u enjoy. Please comment, we accept all comments, suggestions and maybe requests~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updated! T_T sorry, school is crazy and Twixmonster and I have been realy busy with our school work!...and I'm a tad too lazy to write this most of the time. So far, still just Hellsing, sorry if you're waiting for the other animes to come into play...that'll take a while. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sara and Kimi sat in the back seats of Alucard's car silently. He was angry, most likely because the two girls had aruged with him earlier about getting their flu shots. Both girls figured it was best to stay quiet so they didn't anger him again.

Now it's very well-known that vampires usually don't get sick, but Kimi and Sara were still young. Their vampire genes wouldn't fully kick in until they were ten, so they were still able to get sick.

And Alucard did _**not **_want to deal with sick kids. So, since it was "flu season", Alucard had taken it upon himself to take them to get said shots. The girl's were not pleased one bit, but Alucard didn't really care.

Pulling up to the doctor's office, Alucard saw Kimi visibly pale. He chuckled just a bit. "What, scared, Blondie?"

"Yes!" Kimi screeched, blue eyes wide. "Don't take me in there, Alucard-Sama!"

"Suck it up," Alucard sighed as he got out of the car. The two girls followed him into the office, Kimi clinging to Sara's arm for dear life. Alucard signed them in and almost right after, they were called back.

Sitting in the chair in the small room, Kimi gulped and Sara smiled at her reassuringly. "It's ok, Kimi."

"You'll be fine," Alucard agreed with a smile.

The nurse walked in, a kind smile on her lips as she gazed at the two girls. "Good morning, ladies. Are you ready for your shots?"

"No," Kimi sniffled, shaking in her seat. "I'm healthy, I swear!"

The nurse gave the blonde a smile. "Yes, but this shot will make sure you _stay _healthy, sweetie."

The nurse turned around to prepare the needles and Kimi shot a terrified look at Sara. Sara smiled again, patting her sister's head. "It's ok, you can do it."

"Ok," The nurse turned, needle in hand. "I need to see your arm, dear."

Kimi's eyes fell on the needle. It wasn't that long by normal standards, but Kimi's child eyes seemed to make the needle eight inches long, if not more. She yelped, jumping out of the seat and pressing against the wall ."No!"

The nurse blinked at Kimi's action before smiling kindly the best she could. "It's ok dear, it won't hurt a bit."

Kimi's eyes narrowed. "Lies..."

The nurse blinked and Alucard huffed. "Blondie, if I have to go over there you'll be in for a world of hurt."

Kimi whimpered and shook her head in defiance. "No, I don't need shots, Alucard-Sama! I'm fine!"

"Blondie," Alucard growled in warning.

The nurse came closer again, her smile still plastered on her lips. "Come on, it's just a little shot..."

Kimi yelped, swatting her arm at the offending human. Sara, catching the eye twitch Alucard had, threw a nervous glance at her sister. "Kimi, just do it..."

"No," Kimi whined, stomping her foot. She sniffled, her eyes filling with crystalline tears. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

The nurse flinched as the girl burst into tears, yelling at the top of her lungs about how "healthy" she was and how "cruel" Alucard was for forcing her to get shots. Alucard, already contemplating ringing the child's neck, finally let out a growl of annoyance. "Shut the hell up!"

Kimi froze, sniffling again. Alucard yanked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He threw a kind smile at the nurse. "Pardon me while I have a quick chat with my... daughter."

The door closed and Sara and the nurse shared a partially confused look. Kimi's high-pitched yelling was heard again, followed by a low growl of, "Shut up!" from Alucard. There was a yelp and a thud and the door suddenly opened again, Alucard carrying an unconscious Kimi in his arms.

The nurse opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the sharp glare coming from Aluard. The man plopped the blonde into the chair, crossing his arms with a huff. "There, now stick her with the needle before she wakes up and starts screaming again."

The nurse fought down her concern, gently lifting the girl's arm and quickly injecting the vaccine into her. She placed a band-aid over the area before turning to Sara. "Ok, your turn."

Sara held out her arm without objection, mostly because she didn't wish to have Alucard knock her out. The nurse picked up another needle and walked over to Sara. The young girl shut her eyes tight as the nurse injected the vaccine like she did with Kimi. It didn't hurt all that much to Sara, in fact it didn't hurt after the needle was in her arm and tooken out. The nurse placed a band-aid on her arm and smiled. "There, all done."

The woman reached into her pocket, pulling out two lollipops and handing them to Sara. "Give one to your sister when she wakes up, okay?"

Sara nodded and hopped off the chair. Alucard scooped up Kimi and they made their way out, ignoring the concerned looks coming from other parents in the waiting room. Alucard dumped Kimi in the back seat and got in the car. Sara got in as well, lollipop in her mouth.

Kimi opened her eyes about five minutes later, sitting up in a flash. "I don't want shots!"

Alucard groaned. Sara smiled kindly. "You already got them."

Kimi blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but Sara stuck the extra lollipop in the blonde's mouth. Kimi grinned, her anxiety quickly forgotten.

Alucard sighed, shaking his head. "Blondie, you're something else, you know that?"

* * *

Alucard walked out of his bedroom, sighing a bit as he stopped in front of the closed bedroom door across the hall. He sighed again, opening the door. Sara was asleep and Kimi was idly doodling in her notebook. "Hey, Blondie, get your shoes on."

Kimi blinked but did as she was told, finding herself in the car not too long after. "Alucard-Sama, where are we going?"

"Well, it's your birthday," Alucard murmured. "So, we're getting your present."

Kimi blinked. How could she have forgotten her own birthday?! Oh, of all air headed things...

The car came to a stop in front of a pet shop and the blonde child felt her eyes widen. She almost threw herself out of the car, following Alucard in with a wide grin. Alucard chuckled just a bit, looking down at her. "Okay, pick out a pet. But no puppies."

Kimi grinned, running off. There were so many pets to choose from; birds, lizards, snakes, gerbils, rats, mice, kittens, hamsters, turtles...Kimi couldnt decide!

Turning down the fish aisle, the girl gazed into the first tank on her left. Inside there were at least a dozen black fish, but alone, on the other end of the tank, was a lone orange one with a tiny patch of black scales. Kimi smiled a bit, tilting her head. "You must be lonely..."

Alucard came up behind the girl, hands in his pockets. "Did you pick one?"

"This one," Kimi pointed to the lone orange fish with a smile.

Alucard raised an eyebrow and glanced at the fish. "...You want the fish?"

Kimi nodded. Alucard frowned a bit. "...Any reason...why?"

Kimi's smile softened as she looked back towards the fish. "... All the big black fishies are ignoring him, so he's lonely... like I was."

Maybe it was the icy sadness laced in the innocent comment or maybe he was just growing soft, but Alucard soon found himself in the car, Kimi holding the plastic bag with her new fish in the back seat. Alucard looked in the mirror to see Kimi smiling at the fish in the plastic bag before returning his gaze back to the road. The ride back to the house was quick and Kimi rushed inside, holding the fish in the bag while she did so; she couldn't wait to show her sister. "Sara!"

Kimi waited excitedly as Sara walked downstairs moments later, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What?"

"Look," Kimi exclaimed, holding up the fish bag. "Look what Alucard-Sama got for my birthday!"

Sara blinked. "Um... cute...?"

"Isnt he," Kimi giggled, smiling at the fish in the bag.

"Blondie," Alucard muttered, setting a hand on the girl's head. "Your fish will have to stay in my room, ok? I know you won't clean the bowl so I don't want to walk into your room and smell disgusting fish water. I'll feed him and stuff for you."

Kimi beamed happily. "Thank you, Alucard-Sama!"

Sara idly poked the fish bag. "What are you going to name him, Kimi?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed in concentration as she gazed at her new pet. She cocked her head to the side and then a large smile formed on her lips. "Swimmy."

Alucard forced down a snicker at the uncreative name, plucking the bag from Kimi's hand. "Then I'll take Swimmy and put him in his bowl."

Kimi beamed. "Ok, take good care of him!"

It was a week later that Kimi and Sara came into the house one evening, Kimi holding a small container of fish food in her hands. "Alucard-Sama!"

Alucard, half asleep, groaned. "What, Blondie?"

"I got new food for Swimmy," Kimi smiled, holding up the container. "I'm going to see if he likes it!"

Kimi dashed down the hall as Alucard sat up. The man's eyes widened as he looked at Sara. "Shit..."

Sara raised a curious eyebrow before Kimi's loud, panicked screech was heard. "Where's Swimmy?!"

Sara shot a unbeliving look at Alucard. Alucard groaned, quickly standing as he rushed to find a lie. "Swimmy um... he went on a vacation! To um... to China!"

Kimi ran in, blue eyes watery. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah," Alucard nodded quickly. "Swimmy drove to China!"

Kimi was silent for a moment. "... Fishies can't drive cars!"

Kimi ran down the hall, tears rolling down her cheeks. Alucard spun around and shoved Sara towards the hall. "Don't let her into the bathroom!"

Sara faced the man with wide eyes. "You didn't-"

"SWIMMY!"

Alucard groaned and Sara gasped. "You _killed _Swimmy?!"

"I forgot to feed the damn thing," Alucard whispered harshly, rushing down the hall with Sara at his heels.

Kimi stared at the body of Swimmy, belly up, that floated in the toilet. Alucard barged in, chuckling nervously and setting his hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's ok, he's sleeping!"

"B-but...!" Kimi stuttered as she was shoved out.

Sara smiled nervously at Kimi. "Alucard-Sama will take care of it."

Kimi opened her mouth but the sound of the toilet flushing made her eyes grow wide. Sara chuckled nervously as she dragged her sister away and into their room, shutting the door. Kimi was cyring and Sara was doing her best to assure the blonde that it was ok. "It's ok, Kimi. You can get a new fish..."

"I don't want a new one!" Kimi wailed as she threw herself on the bed.

Sara sighed before an idea struck her. She yanked Kimi up, causing the other girl to squeal. "Sara...!"

"I'll make you feel better," Sara assured, pulling the girl out of the room.

Kimi stamped her foot, huffing. "No, let go!"

"Kimi, come on," Sara huffed as she yanked the girl further down the hall, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

Kimi flailed a bit, stamping her foot again and trying her best to glare. she pouted when Sara didnt let go and she narrowed her eyes. "Let go!"

"No," Sara dead panned. "Go downstairs."

"You go," kimi snapped. pouting again.

Sara huffed and tugged at the girl's arm. kimi yanked away a bit, struggling against her sister's grip. "No! Go away!"

"Kimi," Sara snarled, tugging again.

Kimi let out a frustrated groan, jumping forward and shoving Sara roughly.

For a split second Sara was silent until she stumbled down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a loud thud. Sara was silent before Kimi heard her sniffle. "KIMI!"

Kimi yelped, rushing down the stairs. "Sara! Don't die! Sara!"

Sara was on the floor, holding her leg as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Kimi poked her gently. "Sara...?"

"ALUCARD-SAMA!"

Alucard ran in and looked around almost frantically. "What?!" The man spotted Sara on the floor, crying, and blinked. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"Kimi p-pushed me," Sara whined. "M-my leg h-hurts, Alucard-Sama!"

Alucard kneeled by the girl, gently feeling around on her leg. Sara yelped and Alucard sighed. "Your leg is broken."

Sara let out a loud whine, throwing a glare at Kimi. Kimi flinched, looking down in shame. "I...it was an accident..."

Alucard lifted Sara up, looking over his shoulder at Kimi with a stern, very unhappy glare. "Get your shoes on and get in the car."

The blonde only nodded, quickly walking down the hall. She was in the car soon after, silent as Alucard drove towards the hospital, muttering under his breath about "wild kids" and "stupid fish".

After a few hours in the emergency room, Sara had a cast on her leg and a glare on her face. Alucard stood in the door way of the hospital room, staring down at the still silent Kimi. "Now Blondie, did you learn anything today?"

"You're a fish killer," Kimi muttered sourly.

Alucard flinched and then rubbed his temples. "Shut up, we are not talking about that stupid fish!"

"He isnt stupid," Kimi wailed, sniffling. "He was beautiful!"

"He was a fish," Alucard groaned, standing up straight. "Look, did you learn anything_ else?_"

Kimi glanced at the ticked off, and broke, Sara, before sighing. "Don't push on the stairs..."

Alucard nodded and sighed. "..Now I have to pay for hospital bills...damn it, I'm not made of money."

Alucard stalked off, muttering under his breath, and Kimi turned to look back at Sara. The other girl glared back before looking away enitely. Kimi flinched. S_he's really mad..._

"Sara," Kimi began, fiddling nervously with her fingers. "You know, I'm sorry...It was an accident."

Sara stared silently at the wall, huffing just a little. Kimi sighed and stood beside the bed. "I'll do all your chores...and stuff, until your leg gets better...and I'll make your bed and...and you can have my candy!"

Sara raised an eyebrow but didnt face the other girl just yet. Kimi sniffled and plopped her head on Sara's shoulder. "Don't hate me..."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do," Kimi sniffled.

Sara groaned. "Big baby! Get up, jeeze. I'm not mad at you, ok?"

Kimi glanced up, a pout on her lips. "...Promise?"

"Well, yeah," Sara said before a small smirk played on her lips. "...If you give me candy."

Kimi blinked and stamped her foot. Sara giggled and Alucard strolled back in, eye twitching at the scene. "Well, I'm glad you two can find something to laugh about during my financial struggle."

Both girls raised their eyebrows before Sara frowned. "But we're rich..."

Alucard stared silently before looking down. "...Kimi, get your sister in the car before I break her other leg."

As both girls slowly made their way past him, Alucard couldnt help but smile just a little bit. Yes, they were...a little bit of a burden...hell, they were a huge burden...But they were his kids and he loved them...maybe.

**There it is! It may seem a bit rushed but hey, we're working on it! We hope you like it, we spent quite a while in Twixmonster's room writing this -.- the next update will take a while...please bear with us! review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nxt chapter! sorry, Twixmonster has been busy and my computer was like...gone ^^' anyhow! here's the nxt wonderful chapter! enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Sara's leg was slowly healing not too long after and Kimi and Sara were in the back yard, Sara on the swing and Kimi running idly around in the grass. It was warm outside, a perfect summer day. Sara watched as Kimi stopped at the base of a tree and she raised an eyebrow. "Kimi, what are you doing?"

Kimi stared up at the tree before letting out a shrill shriek, jumping up and slowly climbing. Sara blinked. "Kimi! What are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Kimi called out, going further up the tree. She bit her lip in concentration, slowly inching her way up. Sara limped her way over, staring up with a small frown. "Get down here, Kimi; you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Will not," Kimi dead panned, throwing a smile down at Sara. "I gotta do something, I'll be down in a minute, I promise!"

Sara shook her head, turning slowly. "Fine, just don't fall."

Sara made her way back towards the swing, hoping to sit down and enjoy the day, but with Kimi doing things on her own...that was a tad hard to do. Sara had just sat down when she heard the loud, shrill yelp from her sister, followed by a not too lovely _**thud. **_Sara waited, counting the seconds off until...

"SARA! It hurts!"

Sara managed to make her way over, staring down at Kimi who was sprawled in the grass, her hand cradling her left arm. Sara gasped a bit. "Kimi!"

Kimi sniffled. "It hurts!"

"I'll go get Alucard-Sama," Sara turned and headed towards the house, but due to her still healing leg...she went slowly. _Too _slowly for her crying sister's taste. She found her way into the house, entering the kitchen where Alucard was sucking down a bottle of Coke. "Alucard-Sama! Come outside!"

Alucard groaned, setting his Coke down. "Why? I should be asleep, but I can't since I have to watch you two."

"Kimi fell out of the tree," Sara replied quickly.

Alucard blinked a bit before suddenly flying towards the door. "Why the fuck was she even in the tree?!"

Sara followed quickly. "I don't know!"

Alucard found Kimi on the ground and he looked at her. "Blondie, you ok?"

"My arm hurts," Kimi wailed, sniffling again. "Alucard-Sama...!"

Alucard examined the girl's arm and then sighed. "You broke your arm...what the hell were you even doing in that tree?"

Kimi sniffled and winced. "I s-saw Swimmy..."

"...In the tree," Alucard muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Kimi nodded stiffly and then yelped, tears cascading down her cheeks. "He was in the tree i swear!"

"...Fish don't climb trees!" Alucard hissed as he gently lifted the girl in his arms.

Kimi thrashed, yelping when the action caused pain to radiate threw her arm. "I saw hiiiimmmm!"

Alucard sighed, looking over at Sara. "What the _hell _is wrong with your sister?"

Sara hesitated before shrugging. "I don't know...she's Kimi."

Alucard sighed and once again found himself on his way to the emergency room with a broken child. It didn't take too long and soon, Kimi was sitting on a hospital bed with her arm in a cast and sniffling gently. Sara poked her sister's cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll heal soon!"

Kimi pouted and sniffled again. "It hurts..."

Alucard sighed, walking over and ruffling the blonde's hair gently. "You'll be fine, Blondie. Maybe now you won't go climbing up on trees and what not."

Kimi huffed, swatting the man's hand away. "But Swimmy was there!"

Alucard resisted he urge to groan and face palmed instead. "Blondie...fish do not climb in tree's."

"Do too," The girl snapped, glaring.

"Uh," Sara shook her head lightly. "No, they don't."

Kimi pouted and looked away entirely. Alucard chuckled and patted Kimi's head. "You'll get over it."

* * *

Vampire genes always came in handy, especially when it came to healing bones. Kimi's arm was fine after a good two months, all that remained was a bruise from her elbow down to her wrist.

Sara and Kimi were currently sitting in the living room, tired because it was day time, when Alucard strolled in, shoving his wallet in his pocket. "Girl's, I'm going to the store. Will you two be fine on your own for about twenty, thirty minutes?"

Sara looked up from the TV and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," Alucard glanced at the half asleep Kimi and then back at Sara. "Don't break anything."

Alucard left and both children sat in silence for a while. Kimi yawned and eventually heaved herself up, headed for the kitchen.

"Hey," Sara eyed her sister curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Toast," Kimi murmured as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sara contemplated leaving he girl alone and then shrugged. She turned back to the TV, yawning and looking as bored as ever. There were a few short, silent minutes that passed before Sara caught a strange scent and sat up in a hurry. "Kimi...?"

"Sara," Kimi's voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I think I broke the toaster..."

Sara rushed into the kitchen, coughing when black smoke swirled in the air around her. She found Kimi pressed against the wall, wide blue eyes locked on the now inflamed toaster. "Kimi!"

"It was an accident," Kimi blurted, coughing.

Sara grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her out, frowning and coughing some more. "Alucard-Sama is going to _kill _us!"

Kimi whimpered and both girls groaned. Sara sighed, standing straight. "We need to stop the fire; Alucard-Sama just got the kitchen remodeled."

Kimi and Sara filled large cups with water and, in a sad attempt to stop the fire, poured it on the toaster. The fire died down a little but then picked up again, bigger and hotter now. Kimi yelped, hiding behind her sister. "We're doomed"

As if to make things worse, both girls heard the front door open and they froze. "I'm back."

Alucard strolled into the kitchen and froze, his bags of groceries falling to the tiled floor. "What the hell did you do?!"

"It was an accident," Kimi sobbed, wiping her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry!"

"I leave you two alone for fifteen minutes and you burn down the kitchen!" The man screamed, furious. "The expensive, newly remodeled kitchen!"

Alucard looked at the toaster and then at the girls. "Go to your room. Now."

Sara drug her sister to their room. Kimi plopped on her bed, sniffling. "He's so mad...!"

"Obviously," Sara sighed, crossing her arms.

Kimi sighed and hugged her pillow. A few minutes went by and the girls slowly made their way out to the living room once more. Alucard was in the kitchen, putting things away. Kimi spotted the groceries on the table and grinned. "Cookies..."

The girl slunk over to the table and snatched the box of cookies and ran out of the room. Sara blinked, glancing at Alucard who was still unaware of what had just happened. Sara would have left the room but she froze, eyes locked on something else on the table. Dr. Pepper.

The girl wasted no time grabbing the soda and sprining out of the room. Alucard finally turned around and blinked. "... Hey..."

He shrugged it off, walking towards the living room. He plopped down on the couch and yawned a bit. A good twenty minutes passed before he stood. "Girls...?"

When he got no response, Alucard frowned. He made his way up the stairs, looking around. "Kids, where are you?" Again, there was no response.

Alucard frowned a bit. "Girls... Stop sulking. I'm sorry I yelled, ok?"

Alucard opened the door to their room and frowned as he walked in. It was empty. Alucard began to worry and he rushed back into the hall. "Sara! Blondie!"

A sudden giggle startled him and he stopped, looking towards the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow, his hand on the doorknob. "Blondie...?

Another giggle made him groan. "You better not be breaking something!"

But when he opened the door, he blinked. Kimi was seated on the floor, a wide grin on her face as she shovled another cookie into her mouth. She was bouncing in place, giggling.

"Blondie," Alucard stopped closer. "... You ok...?"

"Great!" Kimi exclaimed, standing suddenly. "I'm great!"

Alucard blinked. Kimi giggled again, zooming past Alucard and down the hall. "Yay!"

"Hey," Alucard snapped, whirling around. "Don't run in the house! Stop!"

He quickly made his way out of the bathroom and looked to see Kimi already downstairs. Alucard opened his mouth to say something but closed it when more giggling reached his ears. He turned around, looking toward the upstairs' closet. "Sara...?"

Alucard walked toward it, the giggling growing louder. He narrowed his eyes before turning the knob and opening the door. He looked down and there sat the other girl, giggling as she drank the Dr. Pepper. He looked at the few empty cans near Sara before looking back at the giggling girl beneath him. "Sara?"

Sara looked up at Alucard, grinning madly. "Hi Alucard-Samaaa!"

Out of nowhere, Sara tackled him; the surprise tackle causing him to fall back and onto the floor. Sara smiled at him before running off and then down the stairs to join her sister. Quickly, Alucard stood up, growling in the direction the other girl ran. He made his way to the foot of the stairs, his eye twitching at the sight of the two girls running around in the living room.

Sara and Kimi decided to play a little game of catch, throwing the remote, that was left on the couch earlier, back and forth to each other.

Alucard eyes widen slightly. "Put the remote down this instant!"

Kimi, who was currently holding the remote, didn't listen, she simply giggled and threw the remote back to Sara. Unfortunately, Sara couldn't catch the remote in time as it when crashing into the TV screen.

Alucard felt his eye twitch as he stared at the now serverly cracked TV screen. Both girls froze, looking up at Alucard, waiting. Alucard took a deep breath. "...Go to your damn room NOW!"

"It was an accident..." Sara murmured, both girls backing up as Alucard's eyes widened in anger.

Alucard seemed to twitch. "That was a seventy inch...plasma screen T.V."

Both girls gulped but then froze as hands settled on their shoulders from behind them. They turned, Kimi gasping a bit. "Who are you?"

It was an older woman with long, almost blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses and a cigar was placed firmly between her lips. "I'm this man's boss."

The woman looked up at the male vampire and then back at the girls. "Go play; I'll speak to him."

Sara all but drug Kimi out and Integra shut the front door, clearing her throat. "Alucard."

Alucard groaned, eye twitching. Integra smirked a bit, striding over and sitting on the couch. "So, who's children did you steal?"

"They're mine," Alucard huffed, rubbing his temples. "I found them."

"Ah," Integra couldn't help but chuckle. "Running your own orphanage, are you?"

Alucard rolled his eyes before looking back at his destroyed T.V. "...Damn brats...no more cookies for Blondie...and no more Dr. Pepper for Sara."

Integra chuckled again. "That's their trigger food, I see."

"Trigger food," Alucard grunted, looking over his shoulder at the woman. "The fuck is that?"

"It's common in younger generation vampires," Integra explained, smiling a little. "Certain foods make them...hyper beyond belief. It affects them through all stages of their life, not just childhood."

Alucard groaned again. "Fabulous."

"If you think that's bad," Integra muttered, blowing a puff of smoke out. "Just wait until they hit puberty."

Alucard froze, one eye twitching. "Puberty...ahhh, god damn it! I forgot all about that! That's the worst phase to deal with!" He would have pouted if he wasn't...well, Alucard.

Integra snickered and leaned back into the couch. "You wanted them, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Alucard snapped, sighing. "And I still do...but vampire puberty is Hell, Integra."

"You can do it," Integra smiled. "If you can fight ghouls, vampires, vampire Nazis, and everything else under the sun, you can handle two girls going through vampire puberty. If you need help at some point, Seras and I will help you."

Alucard groaned, growling. "I seriously hate kids."

**done! omg...this took forever ^^' ok so nxt chapter, there will b an age skip. Sara and kimi are like six now, nxt chapter they'll be ten.****poor alucard...anyways! review!**

**Little note from TwixMonster: So what kimihime97 did here, she calls Millennium "vampire Nazis" so deal with it-_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**first off...sooo sorry it took so long. Ive been busy and so has Twixmonster...but I finally forced myself to finish! These chapters are gona start getting longer so...man ^^'**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Alucard had dreaded the day since Integra had mentioned it. He had even had _nightmares _about it.

Puberty. No, not just puberty..._vampire _puberty. See, a normal human hits that age around thirteen, maybe fourteen...vampires hit it at ten. Yeah, _ten_. And no, it wasn't like normal puberty. Yes, body parts grew, and yes, there was still that whole hair growing thing...but there were entirely different things that happened to a vampire as well.

The vampire genes would fully kick in, along with _any _vampire abilities they may poses. Super strength was a given for almost every vampire, so Alucard was prepared for that, there was also the increased sense of smell and hearing; those he could handle. Then, there were the traits he wasn't all too ready for. He prayed to the god he didn't believe in that neither of the girls were the type of vampire that were centered on...sex. The idea made him shudder; he couldn't deal with that at all.

Sara and Kimi were now ten and Alucard knew that any day now, those abilities would soon kick in. Currently, he was in the kitchen. It was around midnight and Integra was sitting on the couch, another blond woman beside her. This woman had sunshine blonde hair though, and sky blue eyes. This was Seras Victoria, Alucard's old partner.

All three adults could hear Sara and Kimi upstairs, running around, most likely getting ready for their usual night-time play dates. Integra smirked a bit, looking towards Alucard. "No signs of it yet?"

"No," Alucard grunted, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe they'll be late bloomers."

"Doubt it," Seras snickered. she leaned back in the couch, thinking a bit. "I honestly doubt you're ready for this."

Alucard huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. the running around upstairs had eased down and Alucard sighed. "As long as I don't have to deal with...girl issues...I can handle this."

Seras and Integra chuckled and Alucard sighed. There was a small pause before a loud, shrill yell was heard from upstairs. "Alucard-sama!"

"Blondie," Alucard yelped, flying up the stairs, Seras and Integra on his heels. They slammed into the girl's room, Alucard facing Sara was near their bathroom door on the far end of the room. "What's wrong with her?!"

Sara shrugged. "I don't know..."

Alucard came to the bathroom door, knocking quickly. "Blondie, what's wrong?"

"...I'm bleeding," He heard Kimi mutter.

Alucard sighed, rolling his eyes. "Then put a band-aid on it, twit."

There was a pause. "...I can't put a band-aid there."

Seras and Integra smirked as Alucard flinched. Taking a deep breath, Alucard spoke. "And...where are you bleeding?"

"D-down...there," Kimi muttered from the other side of the door.

Sara blinked a bit and Alucard whirled around at the now snickering Seras and Integra. "Shut the hell up! That's not supposed to happen until they're thirteen, right?!"

"Vampire genes," Integra said with a snicker. "Remember? Everything is early."

Alucard groaned. "Shit..."

"Am I dying?!" Kimi screeched from the bathroom, sounding truly afraid.

"No," Alucard snapped, rubbing his temples. "...You're, you know...becoming a woman."

Sara laughed a little, tilting her head at Alucard. "You should go get her tampons or pads, Alucard-Sama."

Alucard felt his eye twitch as he visibly shuddered. "No." He turned to Integra, eyes wide. "You go buy them for her!"

Integra scoffed. "Me? But that's a father's job."

alucard hissed under his breath, turning to Seras. "Police girl, you do it!"

"Oh, but Master," Seras began with a small smirk. "Integra was right; that's a father's job, you know."

Alucard stuttered for a moment before groaning. "I don't want to go into a store and buy that shit! That's weird, damn it!"

"Alucard," Integra murmured, amused as hell. "You should hurry; Kimi can't sit in the bathroom all night, you know."

"Hurry," Kimi wailed.

Sara snickered, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at her father. "Well, you better hurry."

With a defeated groan, Alucard made his way out of the room.

* * *

His eye witched as he stood in the store, the only person in the aisle where he knew the..."lady" things were. He would be lying if he said he wasn't embarrassed as hell...because he sure was. He groaned to himself, rubbing his temples. "Damn it..."

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Alucard looked to the side, seeing a young woman looking at him expectantly. He hesitated before nodding. "Yeah uh...my daughter...she's uh, you know...bleeding."

The girl smiled in understanding. "This must be your first period run."

Alucard nodded, rubbing his temples again. "Yeah, is it that obvious?"

The girl laughed a little, smiling. "I can help you. Is this her first time?"

"Yeah," Alucard nodded.

"My, it's so late," The girl hummed, walking towards the shelves in front of them. "It's past midnight."

"Yeah well, she was in the bathroom," Alucard began. "I just got home from work so...yeah."

The girl nodded in understanding. "I see, well, you're such a nice father."

Alucard forced a smile. "Thank you." _I'm going to murder Blondie!_

The young woman turned, thrusting a plastic package at Alucard. "Pads, since it's her first time."

Alucard glanced at the thing held in his hands, blushed horribly, and quickly went off to pay. "Thanks."

After paying for the damned things and rushing home, he all but flew up the stairs, tossing the package to Sara. "Give those to her."

Sara suppressed a small smirk, opening the bathroom door and tossing the package inside. "There you go, Kimi."

Alucard huffed, throwing a glare at the still smirking Seras and Integra. "You two enjoy my misery, don't you?"

"Only a little," Seras shrugged with a cheeky grin. "After all, you've been a complete jerk to us."

"Ah," Alucard murmured, eyes narrowed again. "It's pay back then, right?"

The two women shared small smirks and simply shrugged. Kimi exited the bathroom a few minutes later and she smiled, hugging Alucard's torso. "Thank you, Alucard-Sama; now I won't die of blood loss."

Alucard rolled his eyes, patting the girl's head. Kimi giggled, pulling away and grabbing Sara's wrist. "We're going to play now; see you!"

The girls left and Seras smiled fondly. "They're adorable."

"Alucard," Integra murmured, the three of them making their way down the hall. "Don't you think it's time you got them more involved in a human lifestyle?"

Alucard paused, frowning. "Why? Humans are nothing special...they don't need them."

"Yes, but neighbors are bound to notice at some point that these two girls are never at school," Integra reminded with a small sigh. "I'm quite sure you do not wish to draw unwanted attention, right?"

Alucard sighed, finally managing to plop on the couch. He rubbed at his temples, shaking his head. "So what are you saying? That I enroll them in a _human _school?"

"For a while, at least," Integra stressed, leaning against the wall. "It's better to expose them to human live styles while they're young. when their older, you can look into all vampire schools, or maybe even all monster schools but for now, they need human interaction or else they'll never survive on their own."

Alucard knew the woman was right; he wasn't stupid. He groaned silently, leaning back in the couch. Seras sat beside him, patting his shoulder lightly. "It's ok, I think it'll be fine."

"I can't enroll them _now,_" Alucard muttered, throwing at glare at Integra. "Their powers could kick in any day now!"

"Alucard," Integra sighed, annoyed. "Stop sheltering them! They don't need it!"

"Well, maybe Sara doesn't," Alucard hissed, looking away. "But Blondie will be eaten alive out there! She thinks fish climb trees, for god's sake!"

"That's why she needs school," Seras cut in, smiling. "...You're just a scardey cat."

Alucard glared at the blonde, growling. "I'm going to bite your head off, Police Girl."

In the end, though, Alucard wound up driving to the local elementary school and signing the girl's up while they slept. Alucard had expected a tempter tantrum when the two found out, but instead both girls were happy, extremely so. Kimi had drug Sara down the hall, yelling about finding the perfect outfit to wear to school the next day.

Sure enough, the next morning, they were ready to go, their new backpacks (bought by Integra) on their backs. Kimi was dressed in a black skirt with a white button up, her hair held back by a headband Alucard had bought for her. Sara was in a pair of denim shorts, a black T-shirt and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. Alucard stared at them, sighing heavily. "Soon you'll be moving out and getting married..."

Sara laughed softly, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder. "We aren't growing up that fast, Alucard-Sama."

Alucard sighed, grabbing his keys off the counter. "Get in the car, ladies."

The drive to the school was slow; Alucard made sure of it. His babies were starting school finally...of course he was going to go slow! But, eventually, they pulled up to the front of the school. Alucard sighed, looking at the girls. "Ok, room five, girls; it's right there on the left side of the hall, first door."

Both girls jumped out, waving goodbye and sprinting out. Alucard sighed, starting the car up. "I have a bad feeling already."

Already in front of their class, both girls froze. they glanced at each other, nervous and Sara opened the door. All eyes were on them as they walked in and the teacher, a young pretty woman, greeted them with a soft smile. "You must be the new students."

Both girls nodded shyly, facing the rest of the class. Many pairs of eyes stared at them, waiting. The teacher's smile widened. "Introduce yourselves, girls."

"S-Sara Kuran," Sara muttered, frowning a bit as she used her real last name.

"K-Kimi Aido," Kimi continued, using her real name as well.

The teacher smiled yet again, tilting her head. "Tell us a little about yourselves."

Sara blinked, not knowing what to say. Kimi, though, smiled widely. "We're vampires!"

There was a silence that fell over the class before loud, obnoxious laughter erupted, followed by, "Freaks!"

Kimi blinked and Sara sighed, frowning. After the initial laughter died down, both girls sat at their desks at the back of the class and class began. For their first day, they were exceptionally quiet and well-behaved. Recess rolled around and Sara and Kimi found themselves outside, laughing and playing at the swings. They had fun, minding their own business, but then Kimi squeaked. "I have to pee...I'll be right back!"

"Didn't need to know that," Sara deadpanned.

Kimi found the bathroom, relieved herself, and was at the sink washing her hands when the door opened. Three girls walked in, one of them being from Kimi and Sara's class and the other two from the class next door. The one from Kimi's class was taller, with red hair. She smirked in Kimi's direction. "Look, it's the freak."

Kimi blinked in confusion, backing against the sink as the three girls circled her. The red-head's smirk widened. "You and your "sister" are freaks."

"Vampire?" One of the other girls scoffed. "Please, you don't look like a vampire."

Kimi didn't know what to do or say, she didn't even have a chance to get away. The other girl, the one that hasn't spoken yet, stepped up, smirking widely. "You're such a freak."

They all took a step closer to Kimi, making the blonde back up further, her back touching the sink. She clenched a shaky fist as she went charging, trying to make a run for it. It didn't do her any good as she was caught by one of the girls and pushed into the wall.

"Heh, she's weak!" The red-head laughed, grabbing Kimi by her hair.

Kimi yelped, swatting at the girls but failing. The red-head let out another snicker, looking at her friends. "Let's play with her."

"Let me go," Kimi hissed, squirming. The red-head grinned, dragging Kimi to the wall and shoving her up against it. "Come on, _vampire; _show us your super awesome vampire strength."

Kimi winced, lips trembling. One of the girls moved out from behind the red-head, smirking at Kimi. "Let's pry her mouth open to see if she has fangs!"

"Yeah!" The red-head agreed, turning to Kimi.

The blonde shut her eyes tight, hoping they would go away.

* * *

Sara was facing the same scenario. Not to soon, while Sara was playing on the swings, someone suddenly pushed her off. She grunted when she landed on the woodchips, the sound of laughter following. Sara looked behind her to see two boys smirking and laughing at her. Sara immediately recognized the first boy, he was in her and Kimi's class. She scrambled to her feet and stood there silently. The boy towered a bit over her, his hair seemed to be a darker shade than burgundy.

"Well, if it isn't the freak," He said with a smirk. "Enjoying the swing?"

Not know what to say, Sara simply nodded her head slowly. The boy's smirk widen. "Freaks shouldn't enjoy swinging."

"Hey," The other boy stepped up. "If you're suppose to be a vampire, shouldn't you burn in the sun?"

The girl stpped back as the boys advanced on her. It wasn't long before Sara found herself backed up against a wall. The two boys were laughing again about how "defensless" she looked. Sara clenched her fist, stepping up to them. "What do you want with me?!"

The boys stopped laughing, frowning at her. The one from her class pushed her up against the wall and held her there. "Stupid little freak."

"I'm going to check for fangs," The other claimed, and began to pry her mouth open.

Sara's eyes were clenched tight when the boy opened her mouth. She wanted to bite down on the boy's hands so bad, but she didn't think that would go well with the teachers and most likely Alucard.

The boy groaned in disappointment. "Just normal teeth, no fangs."

"Really?" The boy holding Sara looked at her. "You really are such a freak, you and your "sister"."

He pushed her down to the ground, laughing. Sara simply laid there for a moment, even after they ran off laughing their heads off. She then stood up and dusted off her clothes and just stood there.

Kimi walked up a few minutes later, fixing her hair. She saw Sara and hesitated before pulling a fake smile. "I'm back!"

Sara blinked a bit. "...There are hand prints on your face."

Kimi blinked as well before looking away. "Same on yours, you know."

There was a silence between the two and, slowly, Sara spoke. "You got beat up?"

"N-no," Kimi assured quickly, shaking her head. "J-just...got messed with by some girls..."

"...I got messed with by some boys," Sara replied quietly, walking over and fixing her sister's headband in her hair. "...You ok?"

Kimi nodded silently, looking down. Sara stared at her for a moment and then Kimi looked up. "And are you ok?"

"Yeah," Sara sighed, crossing her arms. She glanced around before taking Kimi's hand in her own. "C'mon, let's go to the class room."

* * *

School was the same after that for the next month, and soon Alucard was becomming suspicious. He idly wondered why the girls would return home with either bruises, ripped clothes or red rimmed eyes. He didn't question them, however, knowing full well that if something was wrong, they'd tell him.

However, that little theory was shot right out of the sky the day he got a call from Kimi and Sara's principal. To say he was surprised was an understatment. He entered the school, earning him curious and slightly fearful glances from the women at the front desk. He stopped, throwing out a charming smile. "Ladies, the principal called me about my daughters. Which door do I take to get to his office?"

blushing and stuttering, the closest woman pointed to a door not too far from Alucard on his left. With a respectful nod, Alucard proceded to walk threw said door. He closed it behind him, spotting his daughters sitting across from an older man, one with graying hair and a gentle smile. Kimi and Sara, however, wore no smiles. Sara had her arms crossed and a frown on her lips, a bruise on her cheek. Kimi as sulking, not making eye contact with either man and poking at her bleeding knee. Alucard sweat dropped.

"You must be their father." The principal smiled, reaching out to shake Alucard's hand.

Alucard shook it quickly and sat in the chair between Kimi and Sara's. "Are they in trouble or...?"

"No, no," The principal assured quickly, shaking his head. "It's just...there's an issue that I thought you should know of."

"Issue," Alucard raised an eyebrow and frowned. "And, what might that issue be?"

"Well," The other man began gently, sighing. "It would seem that your daughters are being bullied."

Alucard blinked a few times before glancing at both of his girls, and then back at the principal. "...Bullied? They haven't told me about being bullied..."

The principal nodded in understanding. "Well, some children just don't want to bring the issue up, but one of the teachers found a grop of boys and girls picking on them both and as I was told, it's been happening since their first day here. I wanted you to know as soon as possible, sir."

Alucard nodded before looking at Sara. "You were being bullied?"

Sara glared a bit. "Nope."

Alucard frowned and then turned to Kimi; kimi would tell him everything! "Blondie...?"

"No one picks on us," Kimi snapped, crossing her arms and looking away. "Everything's fine."

At the obvious lies, Alucard sighed. He stood, making his daughters stand as well, and he smiled at the principal. "thank you for the call, i'm glad light was shone on this little issue. I'll talk to them at home."

They were in the car after that, Sara in the front seat and Kimi in the back. Alucard glanced at them both before sighing. "You know I don't believe you two, right?"

Aara huffed, glaring at the man. "So?"

Alucard blinked a bit. "What's with the attitude?"

"I don't have one," Sara hissed, looking away.

Alucard felt his eye twitch and he glanced in the rear view mirror to watch Kimi in the back seat. The blonde was glaring out the window as well, irritation radiating off her in waves.

Alucard shuddered. _And the hormones begin..._

Once in the house, Alucard set his car keys down and crossed his arms, the two girls standing in front of him. "Ok, so you wanna tell me why I wasn't aware of the bullying, little girls?"

"We can handle it ourselves," Sara snapped, looking away.

"Well, maybe you can," Alucard admitted with a small shrug. "But blondie can't."

"Hey!" Kimi snarled, huffing. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Watch your mouth," Alucard snapped, eyes narrowing. "What's with your sudden attitudes?"

"Maybe we're mad," Sara muttered, rolling her eyes. "Ever think of that?"

Alucard resisted a sigh, rubbing his temples. "You two are so moody..."

"Moody," Kimi hissed out. "We are _not _moody, old man!"

"You're just annoying!" Sara added, glaring heatedly at Alucard.

Poor Alucard just stared in confusion and shock. Just earlier that morning, both girls had been smiling and giggly and...nice. Oh, how he hated hormones...

He sighed, shaking his head. "Get out of my face."

Kimi whirled around, growling. "Bastard." She stompeed up the stairs and Alucard heard the bedroom door slam shut. He urned to Sara who growled at him. "whatever."

Sara turned and headed for the back door. She walked out and slammed the door, the door cracking and suddenly breaking off it's hinges. Alucard blinked and then groaned. "Super strength and a foul attitude..."

Now, at least, he knew what Sara's vampire side was like; incredibly strong and easily angered...

"Great," He hissed, running a hand through his hair. "...I really hope Blondie isn't like that too."

**Finally! haha, there! hmm, wonder what shall happen next~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the newest chapter! sorry! this one was super long compared to the others, so it took longer...plus Twixmonster and I have been really busy, what with christmas break and then school and family...ugh...but anyways, this chapter contains a new character, Jiro. He is from the anime Black Blood Brothers, a very good vampire anime if anyone was interested. also includeds mentions of a Vampire Knight character.**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 6**

Sara's strength had proved to be...more than expected. She was astounding and, soon, she would be equal to Alucard, and that was both shocking and amazing to the man. She would knock doors off their hinges by barely shutting them, she had already put several holes in the wall! It made Alucard so excited...but then, the attitued was tied into that. She got angry very easily, which was never a good thing in their chaotic household. However, she hadn't hurt anyone yet, so it was tolerable for now.

Of course, while he was happy that Sara's powers had kicked in, he was worried because Kimi's had not. The girl wasn't strong, in fact, she was weaker than most human children he seen around. The girl was too frail, too small, though she sported a huge attitude and personality.

It worried Alucard as he watched his daughters play outside one Saturday afternoon, Integra and Seras on the couch. "You don't think...something's wrong with her, do you?"

Integra shook her head as she sipped her coffee. "No, of course not. Perhaps she is, indeed, a late bloomer."

Alucard sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But the hormones match up to the timing...but no trace of vampiric genes are there, minus the occasional drink of blood which I force them to drink."

"I'm sure it'll be any day now," Seras offered with a smile.

Alucard shrugged as the back door opened, both girls strolling in. Sara went straight upstairs, leaving Kimi to stand in front of Alucard with a small smile. Alucard raised an eyebrow. "What, Blondie?"

"I wan't a new skirt," Kimi stated with a nod, pointing to the one she was wearing now. "This one is too long."

That made Alucard's eyes widen and then narrow. The skirt the girl was currently wearing wasn't long at all, in fact, it stopped mid-thigh! "It's not too long...hell, it isn't long enough."

"No," Kimi snapped, arms crossed. "I want a shorter one!"

"Then boys will see your ass!" Alucard hissed out quickly, huffing.

Kimi stared up at the man as if he was the dumbest man on Earth. "That's the point...jeeze, old man."

Alucard was stunned into silence as the girl walked past him and up the stairs. Integra was stunned as well, looking at Seras. Seras hummed a bit. "I think I know what kind of vampire she is..."

"Don't," Alucard snarled, glaring daggers. "Don't _even _go there."

"Alucard," Integra murmured, a smirk tugging at her lips. "I think Kimi is a-"

"Don't you have work to do?!" Alucard snarled, eye twitching.

Both women laughed, Seras standing with a humorous grin. "Alucard...I think she's a sex centered vampire."

Alucard groaned. "What the hell is the _purpose_ of those damn things anyways?!"

"Well," Integra began, snickering lightly. "Each vampire clan is better at certain things...have more dominant traits. It's not how it was in the old days, Alucard; vampires have changed. Some clans show stronger traits in sense of smell, hearing, speed...in Sara's clan's case, I would assume it was strength. As for Kimi's...well, I would say that her clan's dominant strength would be their sinfully aggressive sexual nature."

Alucard's eye twitched as he glanced towards the stairs. "...How the hell is sexual nature useful?"

"Reproduction," Seras stated with a grin. "That's one reason. Another...well, the vampires who specialize in the sexual natures are...usually more...you know...uh..."

"Sexually attractive," Integra muttered. "They have the looks that automatically draw creatures, vampires and humans mostly, to them. Kimi, for example, is too cute for words..."

"She's jail bait," Alucard hissed, crossing his arms. "She'll get raped in a heartbeat."

"Exactly," Integra smiled, tilting her head. "The vampires of the sexual nature use their looks to lure in prey...and, eventually, mates...their vampiric sides are greatly agressive, strong and territorial over their chosen mate...it would seem you're rather...screwed."

Alucard sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why me? Seriously, why? I've saved the fucking world and this is how I'm repaid?"

"Stop complaining," Integra rolled her eyes. "You have two beautiful and wonderful daughters...get over it."

Alucard sighed, nodding. "Whatever..."

* * *

Integra and Seras left later that night and Alucard finally let out a long, exhausted yawn. He went up the stairs, peeking into Sara and Kimi's room. Kimi was lying half way off her bed, dead asleep. Sara was on her bed, reading. She glanced up at Alucard and then at Kimi. "...Want me to fix her?"

Alucard nodded. "Yes, please."

Sara set her book down and walked over, lifting Kimi and settling her in the center of her bed effortlessly. She covered Kimi up before getting into her own bed. Alucard walked in, tucking both girls in tightly, and kissing them each on the head. "Good night."

"Good night," Sara murmured, yawning.

Alucard shut off their light and made his way to his own room. He striped off his cloak and hat and glasses, tossing his shirt aside as well. He plopped into bed, yawning heavily and drifitng to sleep.

He dreamt of fighting monsters, of bathing in the blood of the fallen enemies and of laughing as he killed without mercy. However, suddenly, his dreamself felt a weight, as if his chest was being pushed on. Mumbling to himself in his sleep, his eyes opened slowly.

Blue, blinding blue...that was what he saw. He blinked again before spotting the strands of blonde hair that fell past pale shoulders...and then he spotted an undeniably...adorable smile. "...Kimi?"

Kimi was sitting on him, her legs on either side of Alucard's chest. She stared down at him, smile turning into a smirk. "You're handsome when you sleep, Alucard-Sama."

Alucard raised an eyebrow, propping himself up on his elbows. "Blondie, go to bed."

"But I wanna sleep with you," Kimi whined, pouting.

Alucard yawned, huffing. "You have a nightmare or something...?"

Kimi hummed a bit before nodding. "Yes...a nightmare. So, can I sleep with you?"

Alucard groaned, nodding. He shoved the girl over to where she was laying beside him and he pulled the blankets up, yawning. "Goodnight, Blondie."

It was silent for a few minutes, but just before Alucard managed to fall asleep, he felt something touch him. It was almost like a hand...a hand that was slowly...slowly... making its way towards the wasit band of his...

"**Blondie!**" Alucard gripped the girl's wrist, sitting up with shocked eyes. "What...what the _hell _do you think you're doing?!"

Kimi smirked up at him, her night-shirt sliding off of one shoulder. "I'm sleeping with you, Alucard-Sama..."

Alucard's eye twitched and, slowly, he scooted back on the bed. "Kimi...please tell me you're joking around with me..."

Kimi scooted closer, sliding onto the man's lap. "Alucard-Sama, don't you want me?"

"Not sexually!" Alucard screeched, shoving at the girl but, _damn Blondie had suddenly gotten stronger..._

Kimi frowned a bit, tilting her head to the side. "Just give in...but be gentle with me..."

Alucard felt his cheeks heat up a little. He shoved his daughter away, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Sara!"

Sara was there in a flash, peeking in with a worried look. "What?!"

Alucard shoved Kimi towards Sara, eye twitching madly. "Get the little rapist into bed and tie her ass down!"

Sara caught her now squirming sister, rolling her eyes and walking out of the room. Alucard groaned and reached for his cell phone on the dresser. He dialed a number, rubbing his temples.

"Hello?" Integra's voice made his eye twitch.

"You and Police girl were right," Alucard hissed, huffing.

There was a pause. "Right...about what, exactly?"

Alucard sighed. "About Blondie and her...vampiric side...you two were right."

Again, another pause, before Integra started to chuckle. "Oh, you must be simply _thrilled_."

Alucard growled softly. "She tried to rape me!"

"I told you how the sexually centered vampires are," Integra reminded him lightly.

"Shit," Alucard breathed before his eyes widened. "She didn't choose me as her mate, did she?!"

"I doubt it," Integra muttered. "Her powers have only just kicked in; she won't be finding a chosen mate until her teenage years, at least. You're fine. However...she's going to be very..."hands on" for a while, to you, Sara...pretty much any one she comes in contact with, but only when her powers kick in. You're lucky she didn't manage to "rape" you, as you say."

Alucard sighed heavily, falling back onto his bed. "I take in two little kids and look where it got me...this is why I don't do good deeds, damn it!"

"Alucard," There was a smile in the woman's voice. "You adore them, there's no use fighting it."

Again, the man sighed. "Yeah...I know."

* * *

Yes, he did adore his daughters. They were both fifteen now, and it stunned Alucard how much they had grown.

Sara's hair, that had been long a few years before, now reached a few inches below her shoulders. Instead of the skirts and shorts she had worn when she was younger, Sara instead wore jeans and tank tops and had taken a liking to black eyeliner. She had gotten quieter in nature, though put her in the same room as her sister and she would never shut up. Yes, Sara had grown quite nicely.

Kimi, too, had grown up. Her blonde hair now reached past her shoulders, like Sara's, and she too had stopped wearing her skirts. Instead, she stuck to jeans and T-shirts and was almost always wearing a baggy sweater, one that hid her bodily figure almost completely. She wasn't as quite as Sara was, though she could be quiet at times, though she was usually always talking. She was still air headed, though Alucard and Sara didn't mention that part.

All in all, his daughter's were maturing into beautiful young women...now if only they'd _act _like it. That was the issue, and Alucard sighed as he picked up the phone, taking in the school's phone number. This was their fourth high school in two months already...

* * *

The school bell rang, signalling that it was now lunch time. Sara and Kimi were in math, lucky them. Sara stood, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she looked over at her sister. "You coming?"

"Not yet," Kimi muttered, leaning back in her seat and running a hand through her hair. "I have to...talk to our teacher..."

Sara didn't miss the flash of scarlet in the girl's eyes when she said "talk", and she rolled her eyes with a very small smirk. "Don't get into too much trouble, then."

Kimi giggled, an innocent sound. "I'll try...and you try not to kill anyone, hm?"

Sara smiled and nodded, walking out and Kimi stood, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She let an innocent smile play on her lips as she picked up a math worksheet off her desk and made her way to the front of the class. The teacher looked up and smiled. "Ah, what can I help you with Kimi?"

"This math," Kimi groaned, handing the paper to her teacher. "I don't get it..."

Her teacher nodded. "Well, I can defiantly help you."

Kimi smiled, her hand slowly coming up to unzip her sweater. She had planned ahead; she was wearing her tight v-neck shirt today. "Thanks so much." She rested her elbows on the desk, leaning in closer.

Her teacher blinked at the sudden close proximity before his eyes lingered to the girls shirt. "Uhm..."

"Say, Sensei," Kimi murmured, reaching out to pet her teacher's hair with a flirty smile. "Do I _have _to do this stupid number stuff? I mean...if you just say I pass...I'll do something good for you."

The teacher's face turned bright red and he leaned back as the girl walked around the desk, plopping in his lap. She smiled, her eyes flickering crimson as she leaned in closer. "What do you say...Sensei?"

The teacher stuttered before standing, gripping the girl's elbow with a stern, yet flustered, glare. "You're going to the office! Now!"

Kimi huffed, rolling her eyes. "Yay."

Now, in the cafeteria, Sara was headed outside to enjoy her can of Pepsi she had bought. She liked eating outside; it was where she and Kimi always ate, after all. However, once outside, she was met with an unpleasant surprise.

There was a boy waiting there, one who didn't look very pleased. "I knew I'd find you out here..."

"What do you want?" Sara questioned, irritation already sounding evident in her voice.

"A rematch," The boy snapped, irritated. "I rematch from our fight last week."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "But you already lost."

"Don't give me that!" He yelled and raised his hand, aiming to punch.

With a yell he went charging for Sara, who was now really unamused. Just as his fist was inches from her face, she caught his fist in her hand. The boy blinked and his eyes glanced at his fist then at Sara. She narrowed her eyes and her lips turned into a snarl. "Stupid boy..."

She gripped his wrist and threw him into the closest thing, a wall. The boy grunted as he made contact with the wall and groaned when he stood up straight. "I'm not through yet."

Sara's eyes were flickering crimson but the boy never noticed. He went charging again and Sara could only roll her eyes at him before dodging his punch and kicking him into a nearby tree, hard. The boy groaned, this wasn't going as he had hoped. From the corner of his eye he could see Sara walk up to him. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, backing up into the tree.

"You stupid little boy," Sara said as she grabbed the boy by the shirt and pushed him up against the tree. "You should know better from our last fight than to go picking a rematch against me."

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

At this point, Sara's eyes were glowing blood red. A low growl formed in her throat as she let go of his shirt and gripped his throat. "Maybe if I kill you, you'll finally learn."

She would have been able to kill the boy if it wasn't for a teacher who happened to see what was happening. Sara was yanked away from the boy and drug to the office, where she wasn't at all surprised to see her sister. Kimi raised an eyebrow. "That was certainly quick."

"You got sent here first," Sara retorted, plopping in the seat by her sister. "Sensei didn't go for it, I'm guessing? Why else would you be sitting here?"

Kimi huffed and looked away in annoyance. "I didn't even touch him...much."

Sara scoffed, shaking her head. "You seriously need to keep it in your pants."

Kimi huffed, glaring at her sister. "Yeah, well you need to learn how to not break people!"

Both girl's glared, eyes flashing crimson. However, not a second later Kimi looked away, hanging her head in defeat. "Whatever, you win."

Sara smiled, patting her sister's head. The door to the principal's office opened and the principal stood in the door way, her eye twitching. "Get in here."

The girls trudged into the office, sitting down. No one said a word the entire ten minutes they waited for Alucard, the principal settling for keeping her narrowed eyes on the girls. Soon enough, Alucard came strolling in, very unamused. He sat in the chair between the two girls, forcing a smile at the woman behind the large desk. "Hello, ma'am; what seems to be the problem?"

The woman sighed, crossing her arms. "Your daughters have caused disturbances in the school's enviornment."

Alucard surpressed a sigh. "How?"

"Well," The woman started. "Kimi tried to initiate sexual actions with her math teacher."

Alucard flinched, looking at the blonde with a mixture of alarm and anger. "Blondie!"

Kimi rolled her eyes, looking at him. "Lecture me later, old man."

Alucard's eye twitched; Kimi's vampire side was bold, indeed. He took a deep breath, looking back at the principal. "What else?"

The woman continued. "And Sara beat up yet another student, this time the student needed serious medical attention."

Alucard blinked and then chuckled. "Nice! Er...i mean, Sara, damn it!"

Sara rolled her eyes in silence. The principal sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to expell your daughters."

Alucard groaned, nodding. "I understand...I'm sorry, i'll pay for that student's hospital bill." Alucard stood, grabbed his daughters by the elbows, and drug them out of the office. They got in the car, Kimi in the back and Sara in the passenger seat. Alucard started the car, driving off. "...I'll take this one at a time...Blondie, care to explain yourself?"

Kimi huffed, glaring out the window. "I didn't want to do a math worksheet."

Alucard's eye twitched. "So you tried to sleep with your teacher?!"

Kimi huffed. "And I would have if the man hadn't chickened out."

"You're a moron," Alucard hissed out, making the girl flinch. He turned to Sara, huffing. "And you...what the hell happened?"

"It's the same kid I fought last time," Sara muttered, annoyed. "He wanted a rematch so that's what I gave him."

"I've told you not to fight at school," Alucard hissed. "...Did you win?"

Sara hesitated before smirking a bit. "...Yes."

"That's my girl!" Alucard smirked, laughing.

Kimi's eyes widened as she slapped the back of the man's head. "You yell at me but encourage _her_?!"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "She won, at least! You never would have won a fight, let alone a fight against a boy!"

Kimi blinked and frowned, looking back out the window silently. Alucard cleared his throat, getting serious again. "But Sara, not freakin cool; I have to pay for that kid's medical bills now, you know. It's getting annoying."

Sara rolled her eyes, not responding. They got home and piled into the house, both girls staring at Alucard and waiting for their punishments. Alucard crossed his arms. "Grounded; no TV, and I took your laptops before I went to your school because I saw this comming. No ipods, no radio. You can read, thats all."

Both girls huffed, stomping into their shared room. Alucard rolled his eyes, huffing when there was a quick knock on the door. He opened it, blinking a bit. A boy stood there, either in his late teens or earlier twenties. He had black hair that was somewhat long and wore a red coat almost similar to his own. Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sara," The other male replied, smiling and flashing a set of fangs. "Sara Kuran?"

Alucard's eyes narrowed. "...And who might you be?"

"Oh, sorry,'" The bow bowed his head. "I'm Jiro; i'm Sara's older brother. I've been looking around for her for a while now, I'm glade I found your home finally."

Alucard stared. "...You stalker...how can you prove you're her brother?"

Jiro blinked his dark eyes. "Uh...oh! Calll her in here! She'll recognize me!"

Alucard stared at the boy for a long minute before groaning a bit. "Fine," He turned to inside the house. "Sara!"

Sara let out a loud groan and stomped back downstairs, glaring at alucard. "What?"

Alucard stepped aside, revealing the other black haired male in the door way. For a moment, Sara was stilll and silent, before a wide grin formed on her lips and she rushed forwards. "Jiro!"

Jiro chuckled, hugging his sister tightly. "Sara!"

Kimi emerged from down stairs, blinking. Sara pulled away from Jiro, turning to smile at Alucard and Kimi. "This is my big brother, Jiro!" She then grabbed Kimi's arm, pulling her to Jiro. "Jiro, this is my sister, Kimi."

Kimi blinked and blushed a bit, waving a little at the older vampire. "Uhm...H-hi..."

Jiro smiled and bowed his head. "Hello, miss. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kimi's blush deepened. "Ahehe..."

Alucard cleared his throat, making Sara blink. "Oh, right! And that's our dad, Alucard."

"Dad," Jiro murmured, looking at Alucard. "So she's been with you since...?"

"Since she was five," Alucard cut in, still uneasy. "...What brings you here, exactly? You don't plan on taking her, do you?"

"Oh, heaven's no," Jiro shook his head quickly. "I just...I knew she was here somewhere, and I kept trying to find this adress in her school files but everytime i checked, they had been transfered to a different school...I just wanted to see my baby sister...I wanted to ask if I could borrow her for a few hours."

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "To do what?"

"Just to catch up," Jiro replied with a smile. "I promise, i'll have her back before midnight; I just want to spend time with her."

Sara smiled and looked at Alucard, pleading. "Please, Alucard?"

"You can't," kimi muttered, crossing her arms. "We're-"

"Alright," Alucard said with a small shrug. "But if you don't bring her back, i'll hunt you down."

Kimi blinked and turned to her father in confusion. "What...? But-"

Sara smiled. "Thank you, Alucard-Sama!"

"Thank you," Jiro nodded, smiling brightly. "I'll bring her back and you and I can talk afterwards; I'm sure you have questions, after all."

Alucard nodded. "Go on."

Jiro and Sara left and Kimi stuttered, blinking. "Wha...but we were grounded, Alucard-Sama!"

Alucard shrugged. "It's her brother; I can't just deny her time with her brother, you know."

Kimi huffed. "So you _don't _yell at her in the car and you let her leave, even though she's grounded, but you yell at _me _and keep me here? That's not even fair!"

"I yelled at you for a damn reason," Alucard snapped, crossing his arms. "Yes, Sara hurt a kid but all kids get into fights. You tried to _sleep with your teacher, _Blondie. That's-"

"Stop calling me that," Kimi hissed, glaring. "My name isnt 'Blondie", it's 'Kimi'."

"Like I was saying," Alucard snapped, eyes narrowed. "Sleeping with your teacher is worse than fighting, you know why? Because once your body is tainted like that, you can never go back."

"Yeah, well if Sara fights too much she could lose control," Kimi growled, fists clenching at her sides. "Then she'd kill someone."

"Thats what vampires do," Alucard sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look, i yell at you because-"

"I don't want to hear it," Kimi snapped, turning on her heel and glaring at the floor. "...Just leave me alone."

Kimi rushed up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut. She slid to the floor, shoulders shaking as she tried to hold in the sobs she wanted to let out; crying was for babies, after all.

_She's his favorite, _She thought bitterly, closing her eyes. _She's strong and smart...like a real vampire and i'm...I can't even do a push-up without getting hurt. Damn it, I'm a horrible vampire...!...Just like Daddy told me back then..._

A flash of her father's icy blue eyes ran through her mind and she shuddered, hugging her knees and shaking. It was times like these where she truley questioned her purpose on the earth; what use was a weak vampire? Her father had been right. No, not just her father, but her mother and one of her older brothers, as well. Her other brother, however, had at least a little hope in her back then.

A small smile played on her lips at the thought of her brother. "Zero..." The smile faded, however, as she remembered Sara's brother.

He had come from god knows where after looking for her for god knows how long, simply because he had wanted to see Sara. Surely, if Zero had wanted to see Kimi, he would have done the same by now...?

Her shoulders shook again. _He probably doesn't even miss me..._

The idea terrified her.

She whimpered, clenching her fists as she stood and locked her bedroom door. She went to her dresser and yanked out her wallet, pulling out a small razor blade she had kept hidden there.

No, she hadn't used it before, but she held on to it just in case. It had been a cutter in her history class that had planted the idea in her head, telling Kimi how cutting released his stress and made him feel better.

Kimi didn't believe it...at first. She sat on the edge of her bed, placing the blade on her wrist with a determined look. "...I'll be a vampire some day...Alucard-Sama will love me too."

And she drug the blade across her wrist, wincing.

* * *

"You've gotten so big," Jiro said with a soft chuckle as he and Sara strolled down the street. "You're a young woman now, jeeze it's been so long."

Sara nodded, throwing a small smile at her brother. "Yeah...how's...home?"

Jiro shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's the same, really...just Mom and Dad seem...you know, happier that you're gone. Falis...well, you know how our sister is."

"Daddy's little girl," Sara muttered bitterly.

Jiro nodded silently. Their sister Falis, older than Sara and younger than Jiro, had always been a daddy's girl, had always kissed up to their father. It was rather annoying, if they were to be honest, but it was also unavoidable. "...I'm really glad I found you, Sara."

Sara blinked a bit and shrugged. "Well, I had no idea you'd even come looking..."

Jiro smiled, reaching out to ruffle the girl's hair. "Of course I would...now, are you up for something to eat?"

Sara thought for a minute. "...Ice cream?"

"Ice cream," Jiro scoffed, shrugging. "Sure, why not? I saw the ice cream place a few streets down."

They arrived, getting their ice cream and sitting in a booth away from most others. Jiro raised an eyebrow at his sister while he ate. "So that man...he's been raising you?"

Sara nodded, taking in some Cookies and Cream ice cream. "Yeah, his name is Alucard; he's a really great guy, just I don't think he was really prepared to deal with two daughters."

"Yeah," Jiro chuckled, taking his red hat off and setting it aside. "That other girl, Kimi was her name?"

Sara nodded. "Yup."

"She's your sister," Jiro continued, resting his chin in his palm. "What's she like?"

Sara hesitated. "...She's a total weirdo, but she's my best friend as well as my sister."

Jiro tilted his head. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Sara admitted. 'She's over dramatic and acts like a child half the time and she depends on everyone to do things for her or to help her do things, and she isn't the brightest crayon in the box half the time. Her strength, too, is pretty abnormal for a vampire becasue...well, she has none."

Jiro blinked a bit. "None?"

"Well, not really," Sara admitted with a shrug. "I mean, she's weaker than most humans, too...I usually defend her or stand up for her, because she can't stand up for herself. But...that's ok, I guess...I don't mind because she's my sister so...I'd always stand up for her, no matter what."

Jiro smiled gently. "That's very sweet of you...but surely her vampire side must be strong."

"It is," Sara replied quickly, smiling. "But...we've only seen her real strength once and...frankly, it's a bit scary. So, most of the time, I'm the strong one. Kimi's the...sexual one, I guess."

"I see," Jiro murmured. He grinned. "So...you're strong? Nice, i knew you would be; it runs in the family, after all."

"Yeah," Sara laughed before frowning a bit at her ice cream. "But...it kind of gets me into trouble sometimes; I get into alot of fights with human students, so the other kids get hurt alot. Alucard get's really mad, he even grounded me and Kimi today because I beat up a kid and Kimi tried to sleep with our teacher."

Jiro blinked a bit. "She actually tried to sleep with your teacher?"

"Yup, but anyways..." She trailed off, eating her ice cream.

"It seems there's something bothering you... What is it?" Jiro asked softly, tilting his head slightly at her.

Sara at there, silent for a moment. "I just...what if I lose control...? I get angry so easily... I can actually kill someone..."

He stared at her before giving her a small smile. "I think you'll be fine, I trust in you."

"Thank you Jiro..." A small smile formed on her lips. "So...Do you still see that girl? What was her name...Alice?"

"Ah..." Jiro shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her for years. It was a year after Father...left you on your own when you were five that I stopped seeing her."

"Oh...Hey...I was wondering...do you think I could even win a fight against you?" Sara pondered.

"Maybe," A smirk tugging at his lips. "but I've have more experience fighting than you."

Sara deadpanned. "And? I'm strong, I've won about every fight I've been in."

"That may be so, but that's been against humans." Jiro added, smirking.

"But humans are so weak and fragile; a perfect example would be might fight earlier today, all I did was throw him into a wall and kick him into a tree, so now he has to have medical attention." Sara informed, then ran a hand through her hair. "now Alucard has to pay for the medical bills."

Jiro nodded. "Well, you just have to learn to keep your powers in check; it takes a few years to do that, don't worry."

"I don't have a few years to learn," Sara reminded with a sigh. "I go to school with humans, Jiro..."

"Yeah, that's true." He sighed.

Sara looked down. "Each day at school, I find myself getting irritated by some human and some...I get into fights with, it keeps happening no matter what. I hate it sometimes, when I'm in fights I don't care that I'm hurting that person and I can slowly feel myself losing control."

Jiro stared at her, a small frown on his lips. "It takes a lot of control, but I'm sure you'll get there one day."

Sara remained silent, staring at her empty cup of ice cream. Jiro, sensing his sister's uneasiness, stood with a small smile. "Come on, let's get you home."

Alucard was a bit surprised to see Sara and Jiro walk through the front door at only nine, but he didn't question it. He smiled a bit at Sara, his earlier fight with Kimi seemingly forgotten. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Sara nodded, smiling. "Thank you for letting me go. Where's Kimi at?"

"The room," Alucard replied. "Go see if she's still pouting."

Sara walked off and Alucard looked at Jiro. The younger vampire smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you so much for letting her come with me, Alucard."

"It was no problem at all," Alucard assured him, standing from the couch. He walked over, leaning against the wall. "However...I do have a few questions I need answers to, you know."

Jiro nodded. "Yes, feel free to ask what ever you like."

Alucard stared at the younger vampire for a few silent moments. "...Why did you so suddenly drop out of the blue? Sara's been here for years, you know, and you chose now to show up?"

"...I never knew when the right time was," Jiro murmured, looking away. "I figured that now, since it's around the time she would be using her powers more often, was the perfect time."

Alucard nodded a bit, thinking. "...Why did your parents...abandon her?"

At that, Jiro looked down. He waited a few seconds, trying to think of how to form his answer. "...Our father is a very...diciplined man, one who expects great things...and expects his children to all be one exact way. Sara just...didn't seem to fit the description..."

"I see," Alucard sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Well...listen...Jiro. You can come see her whenever, alright? I don't want to keep her from you so feel free to stop by whenever you can."

Jiro blinked at the man before a small smile graced his features. "Thank you, Sir, that really does mean alot to me."

"Don't mention it," Alucard murmured with a shrug. Sara made her way back out, huffing. "She isn't in the bedroom, Alucard-Sama..."

"She might have gone to shower," Alucard murmured lightly.

Jiro smiled before turning to Sara. "I have to leave now."

Sara's smile faded as she stepped closer, hugging her brother. Jiro smiled, patting the girl's head. "I'll visit when I can, ok?"

Sara sighed and nodded. "Yeah, ok..."

"And," Jiro smiled brightly. "I won't tell mom and dad, or Falis, anything about today."

A relieved smile formed on Sara's lips. "Alright, I'll see you soon then..."

"Definatly," Jiro grinned. He hugged his sister once more and said his goodbye to Alucard and then left. Alucard looked at Sara and smiled a bit. "I'm glad you had fun...now, get to your room; you're still grounded."

Sara rolled her eyes and went back upstairs, blinking when she saw Kimi lying in bed, hair wet. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah," Kimi replied quietly, pulling the blankets around her tighter. "I'm tired."

Sara frowned but nodded, sitting on her bed as well. "Good night, sis."

Kimi stayed silent, her thumb running over her cut on her wrist under the blankets. She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip.

This was going to be a very hard habit to hide from Sara and Alucard...

* * *

It was late when Integra and Seras arrived, both women sitting on the couch. Alucard leand against the wall, running a hand through his hair. "I'm completly out of options; there are no more highschools for them to go to now."

"Well, then look into non-human schools," Integra murmured. "But before you do any of that, you need to find a way to surpress their powers, even if they go to a non-human school."

Alucard thought for a minute. "...How do I do that?"

"There's a new way to help surpress the powers of the newer generation vampires," Integra began, leaning back into the couch and smiling. "It was invented by a vampire himself. They're called Rosaries, which I'm sure you've seen."

"Crosses," Alucard nodded, arms crossed. "How does that help?"

"They're special rosaries," Seras cut in, running a hand through her hair with a yawn. "They have the ability to surpress their vampiric natures, but not entirely. They will still have the strength and the blood lust, of course, but with the rosaries on they can control it. n other words, Sara would be able to calm down her violent nerves and Kimi won't want to sleep with anything that breathes."

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Where can I get them?"

"I've already ordered them for you," Integra assured. "You can pick them up from me tomorro wmorning, now on to the topic of schools. Within driving distance, there are two non-human schools you can enroll them in. One is a vampire school, it's called Cross Academy. I know the headmaster there, he's a fairly nice man, but that school also has humans, so it might not be a very great idea."

"And the other?" Alucard probed.

"It's a school for monsters,' Integra stated calmly. "Every monster imaginable. Trolls, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, witches and-"

"Nope," Alucard cut in, eyes narrowed. "That sounds-"

"Dangerous," Integra grunted, rolling her eyes. "I know, but think. It might actually help them."

"She has a point," Seras stated, nodding. "If the girls are going to grow up around you and us, then they'll have to get used to the idea of monsters, Alucard. When they're older and off on their own, they'll need that experience. That school could help them."

Alucard knew they were right. Hell, they were _always _right. He sighed, nodding. "What's this school called?"

Inegra smiled. "Yokai Academy."

**My god that took forever...Twixmonster, I blame you -.-**

**Twix: Me?! What did I do?-.-**

**Kimi: XD just playin with ya buddy~**

**Review! Or we I will send my nazi vampires after u!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took forever T_T home issues and what not~ but we're back! Please enjoy~**

**Chapter 7**

"What did you say this school was called?" Sara muttered, staring out her window.

Alucard looked at the girl and then back at the road. "Yokai Academy." He glanced in the rear view mirror to see Kimi staring aimlessly out of her window. The blonde hadn't uttered a word since they had gotten in the car earlier that morning. "Blondie, you're awfully quiet."

"I have nothing to say to you," Kimi snapped, huffing. "You give us gifts, then you ship us off to some weirdo monster school."

Gifts. Sara touched her rosary with the tiniest of smiles. It was a black choker with a black cross connected, a round diamond in the center of the cross. Kimi's was a black choker as well, but her cross was silver with a blue diamond in the center. Alucard had given them to them that morning, explaining how it kept their vampiric sides at bay.

"This monster school is going to help you two," Alucard snapped, rolling his eyes at the road. "You'll need the experience."

"You just want to get rid of us," Kimi snapped.

Alucard said nothing in response and Kimi frowned heavily. "You hate us."

"You love irking me," Alucard hissed. When Kimi said nothing he smirked. "Bet cha I'm right."

"Bet cha you're wrong," Kimi snapped back icily.

Alucard's eye twitched. "Bet cha you're a skank!"

At the unexpected comment, Kimi gasped. "Bet cha you're an asshole!"

"Bitch I eat people!" Alucard yelled, making a sharp left turn.

"So do we!" Kimi yelled back, kicking the back of the man's seat. Alucard growled lowly. "Stop kicking my damn seat!"

"Shut it, old man!" Kimi snarled back.

"Why are you being such a bitch?!" Alucard groaned, glaring heatedly at the road.

"I'm not!" Kimi yelled, hissing.

Sara simply rolled her eyes at their argument, leaning against the car door, looking out the window. They soon went driving through a tunnel, colors could be seen on the walls of the tunnel. Sara blinked at the colors and it even silenced Kimi, making them look at them in silent awe. Kimi tilted her head, poking Sara. "What is that...?"

"I don't know," Sara replied silently, her head tilted as well.

A small smile tugged at Alucard's lips, but he remained silent. After a while of driving through the tunnel, the three saw light not to far. They knew it when the end of the tunnel and kept on driving. Once out, the girls winced from the light after being in the dark tunnel for so long. "Are we here now?"

"Sure," Alucard grinned, stopping the car. Outside, there was a lone scare crow, and nothing else other than the woods beyond it.

Kimi and Sara shared a confused look before Sara turned to Alucard. "We're here?"

Alucard nodded as he smiled at them. "Now, get out."

Both girls were stunned as they were kicked out of their car, Alucard happily tossing out their bags of clothes too. Kimi was the first to recover, yelping and trying to open the car that the older vampire had locked. "Hey! You're joking, right?! Open the fucking door! Alucard! God damn it!"

Alucard laughed from his seat, waving. "Enjoy~"

The car sped off, making both girls gasp. Sara blinked, looking at Kimi. "Did he just-"

"That bastard left us!" Kimi screeched. She turned to Sara, pissed. "He seriously left us in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"The hell," Sara frowned, crossing her arms.

Kimi whined, stomping her foot and growling under her breath. Then, she grew wide eyed and flung herself at Sara, clinging to her sister for dear life. "Sara! He left us! We're gonna die!"

Sara rolled her eyes and patted her sister's head. "We'll be fine, Kimi."

"Lies!" Kimi wailed.

Sara pried her sister off her, looking at her. "Just grab your stuff, let's start walking. Remember Alucard said he was taking us to some school? It's probably not very far off."

Kimi sniffled and nodded, gathering her things. Sara did the same and, not too long after, they were walking through the woods. Kimi pouted and then grew pale, stepping closer. "Y-you know...I saw a movie like this once."

"Don't say it," Sara snapped, holding up a hand.

"But what if we die?!" Kimi yelled. "Or worse, raped?!"

Sara paused, raising an eyebrow. "How is rape worse than death?"

"Don't question me!" Her sister nearly screamed.

Sara opened her mouth to tell her sister, kindly, to shut up, but a different voice cut her off.

"Akira, I mean it! I smelled two new scents!"

Kimi froze, gulping. "S-see?"

"Shh." Sara covered her sister's mouth and hesitated.

"Gin," Another voice sighed. "Class stared five minutes ago, you know Nekonome doesn't like it when we're late. We were late yesterday, too."

"That was your fault," The first voice reminded. "You drug me into a closet and mouth raped me, dude."

There was a hesitation. "...You liked it."

Sara rolled her eyes, letting go of Kimi's mouth. "I don't think they're dangerous..."

"But...!" The blonde flew behind Sara, peeking over her shoulder.

It was then that the two voices made their presence known, two teenage boys walking into their view. Kimi, taking in the conversation she had heard a moment ago, grinned. "Sara...! Boys! _Gay _boys!"

Sara looked at her. "How do you know they're gay?"

"Did you _not _just hear their conversation?" Kimi snapped, hands on her hips. "Mouth rape? Duh! Gay!"

"Yo, blondie's caught on," One boy laughed, running a hand through his black hair, brown eyes looking them over.

Kimi yelped, hiding behind Sara once more. The other boy, taller by a few inches, tilted his head at them. "Hi."

"Hi," Sara replied quietly.

The first boy, still smiling, stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You guys lost?"

"Sort of," Sara began.

Kimi nodded as she peered over the other girl's shoulder. "We're looking for Yokai academy?"

The second boy smiled. "That's where we go to school. You two must be new, we'll take you there. Oh, I'm Akira Kaburagi."

"And I'm Gin," The other boy smiled. "Well, Ginei Morioka, but I really prefer Gin."

Kimi nodded before tilting her head. "...You two gay?"

That caught both boys off guard, Gin turning a light shade of pink. "...Maybe."

"Then yes," Kimi nodded proudly, fist pumping. "My gay detector never fails!"

"You listened to their conversation," Sara dead panned. "There's no gay detector used at all!"

"Shut up!" Kimi snapped, eye twitching. "Let me have my yaoi moment!"

Akira raised an eyebrow, looking at Gin. "You and her will get along well."

Gin laughed a bit before looking at two girls. "Hey, come on. We'll show you the way there."

The two followed the two boys, Kimi sniffing the air. She blinked before frowning a bit. "It...seriously smells like dog..."

"That's us," Akira muttered absently. "Sorry."

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "You just ...naturally smell like dogs?"

"It's a wolf thing," Gin yawned, walking.

Sara and Kimi stopped, the blonde jumping behind Sara once more. "W-wolf?! Werewolves?!" Then, the blonde grinned. "So fucking cool!"

"Gin," Akira sighed. "We aren't supposed to tell them, you know."

"Big deal," Gin muttered, laughing. "All of our friends know."

"Well yeah," Akira nodded, rolling his eyes. "But it's kind of a school rule, you know."

"Rules are for losers like Tsukune," Gin snickered.

Akira laughed too. "Yeah, true."

Kimi and Sara shared confused looks before following them again. Kimi leaned closer, whispering, "They're real life werewolves, Sara!"

"I know," Sara whispered back, smiling a bit. "...They don't act like it, though."

"That's ok," Kimi smiled.

They reached the school, the two wolf boys leading them to the headmaster's office. Akira smiled at them. "The headmaster will help you get settled in and everything. I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah," Gin nodded. "We can hang out at lunch and everything; we'll introduce you to our friends."

"Sounds cool," Sara nodded.

The boys nodded and waved goodbye, walking away. Kimi turned to the door behind them, sighing. "Ready?"

Sara nodded and they walked in, the door shutting behind them. The person behind the desk, who they assumed was the headmaster, grinned, his grin and eyes the only thing visible with the hood he wore. "Hello, girls. I've been expecting you."

Kimi paled and then threw a look at Sara. "Told you we were going to get raped."

Sara rolled her eyes, elbowing the other girl. "Hush."

"No, no," The headmaster said with a chuckle. "It's alright, I do give off a small, creepy vibe."

"It isn't small," Kimi snapped lightly.

The headmaster cackled again. "I know your father."

"That explains it," Sara muttered before sighing. "We're new here...?"

"Yes," The man laughed. "Your classes are assinged and I'll have your things delivered to your room. For now, you two go to class. You're in Nekonome's class which your class slip will direct you two." He held out a peice of paper and Sara stepped foreward to take it.

"Thanks," Sara murmured lightly.

"Do enjoy my school," the man laughed as the two girls walked out.

Kimi shuddered a bit. "He was creepy...why does Alucard have to know such creepy people?!"

Sara laughed a bit. "Because he's Alucard."

"Yeah," The blonde yawned a bit. "So, our teacher Nekonome? Didn't Gin and Akira say they had that teacher?"

"We'll find out," Sara shrugged.

They found their class, both of them hesitating outside of the door. Kimi bit her lip. "...I hate being the new kids...again."

"Me too," Sara admitted quietly, looking at Kimi. "It's ok though...if anything happens, come to me, ok? These kids are like us so...it can't be that bad."

"Still," Kimi murmured, looking at Sara. "It's a school...kids and schools are all the same, regradless of what kind of creature goes there."

"It'll be ok," Sara assured again as she opened the door.

The two walked in, all eyes of the class falling on them. They spotted Akira and Gin who both waved their way. Kimi hesitated as the teacher, a woman with cat ears and a swishing cat tail walked up to them. "Hello! You must be the new students!"

"That's us," Kimi murmured with a tiny nodd.

"Good!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Welcome to Yokai, girls! Please, sit anywhere you like."

Kimi and Sara turned and found desks to sit at, Sara seated beside a pale, purple haired girl and Kimi beside a boy with black hair and a kind smile. Nekonome sat at her desk, smiling. "Well class, I need to grade some papers so feel free to talk."

The class erupted with sound and Kimi hesitated, fiddling with the end of her hair. The boy beside her was busy talking to a cute, pink haired girl, but he took notice to Kimi's stiff and nervous stature. He paused and then looked at the pink haired girl. "Hang on, Moka." He turned and reached over, lightly tapping Kimi's shoulder.

Kimi jumped, looking at the boy with slightly surprised eyes. "Y-yes...?"

"You seem lonely," The boy smiled, leaning forward a bit. "I'm Tsukune Aono."

Kimi hesitated. "I'm...Kimi Aido...hi."

Tsukune smiled. "So, that girl talking to Mizore, is she your sister?"

Kimi blinked and looked over to see Sara talking quietly to the purple haired girl she had sat by. Slowly, Kimi nodded. "Yeah, kinda. More of an adoption thing but yeah, she's my sister."

"cool," Tsukune nodded. He paused, thinking. "...You don't have to look so stiff and nervous, you know."

Kimi laughed a bit. "Is it that obvious...?"

"A little," Tsukune nodded with a small laugh. "But it's ok, it's your first day. There's nothing to worry about...as long as you stay away from Saizo, that is."

"Saizo," The blonde echoed. "Who's that?"

"He's bad news," The pink haired girl Tsukune had been talking to cut in, a soft smile on her face. "He's just a jerk, so watch out."

Kimi gazed at her and her eyes fell to the necklace around the girl's neck. "Is that a rosary? You're a vampire?"

Moka, the girl in question, blinked in slight surprise before noticing that Kimi and Sara wore them too. She smiled. "Yes, I'm Moka Akashiya, nice to meet you."

Kimi smiled back. "Yeah..."

It was then that Sara walked up too, the purple haired girl not too far behind. Sara leaned against her sister's desk, looking at Moka. Moka smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Sara murmured back.

Kimi, tugging at Sara's arm, grinned. "She's a vampire! And an adorable one!"

Sara nodded a little. The other girl, Mizore, stayed quiet and Sara looked at Kimi. "This is Mizore."

"Nice to meet you." Kimi said kindly.

Mizore nodded a bit. "Nice to meet you."

Tsukune smiled and then yelped as a pair of arms crushed him in a hug, his face shoved in the chest of a very joyous, blue haired girl. "Tsukune!"

"K-Kurumu!" Tsukune gasped, thrashing a bit.

Kimi blinked at the blue haired girl that had just arrived. She was pretty, much to Kimi's dismay. Her blue hair was silky and looked smooth, and she had stunning purple eyes and, as Kimi noticed, giant boobs. Kimi's eye twitched. _Are those things even real?!_

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Uhm..."

"That's Kurumu," Gin walked up and yawned. He skillfully pulled Tsukune out of the other girl's grasp. "She's got like, the biggest crush on Tsukune."

"Ah..." Kimi murmured, nodding.

Kurumu smiled again before looking at the two new girls. "So, names?"

"Sara," Sara replied with a small frown.

Kimi looked away. "Kimi."

Kurumu leaned closer. "What kind of monsters are you?"

Kimi and sara blinked before Sara shrugged. "The monsterous kind."

Kurumu frowned while the others laughed. Gin plopped on Tsukune's desk, yawning. "Kurumu, we aren't supposed to ask."

"I was just curious..." The girl murmured.

"Rules," Mizore reminded lightly.

"Like Gin said," Akira cut in as he too joined the group. "Rules are for losers like Tsukune."

Tsukune blinked. "Hey!"

The others laughed and Kimi smiled a bit. The rest of class went like that, the teens just laughing and joking until the bell rang. They all had the same math class, they discovered, so they walked there together. All in all, Yokai was ten times better than any school they had enrolled in. The kids here were nice, for the most part. They entered their math class, Tsukune pulling them closer suddenly. "Watch out, Ririko-Sensei is weird too."

The girls sat at two empty desks, watchin as their teacher, Ririko-Sensei, wrote stuff on the chalk board. Sara raised an eyebrow. _This teacher seems pretty normal to me._

Math had never been Kimi's strong point, so when Ririko-Sensei handed out worksheets, the blonde groaned. "Damn it..."

A jab between her shoulders made her jump, turning slowly. An older looking boy was seated behind her, a smirk tugging at his lips, one of which was peirced. "Hey."

Kimi hesitated. "Uhm...hi..."

"Couldn't help but notice we had this class and Nekonome's together," He leaned closer, smirk growing. "I'm Saizo."

Kimi paled. Hadn't Tsukune warned her about Saizo...? "Ahehe...h-hi. I'm-"

"Kimi," Saizo cut in. "I know."

_Stalker... _Kimi thought. She smiled. "Are you stalking me?"

It was meant as a joke but when the boy grew serious, she grew paler, if possible. "Yes, actually."

Kimi looked around for her sister but cursed when she saw Sara and Mizore doing their work, off in their own world. She sighed a bit, forcing a laugh. "Oh, you're so funny~"

"I'm serious," Saizo smirked, leaning so close Kimi could smell the stupid body spray the boy had probably used that mornin. Axe. "Dead serious."

Kimi scooted back, laughing nervously. "Oh look, Tsukune's calling me!"

Kimi dashed away, plopping in the desk behind Tsukune. Said boy blinked before looking over his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"Saizo," Kimi muttered, resting her chin in her palm.

Tsukune nodded a bit. "Right...you know, just sit near us. Saizo doesn't go near us too often."

Kimi just nodded before looking at the boy. "...Did you finish this worksheet?"

"No," Tsukune sighed, shaking his head with an apologetic smile. "I'm no good at numbers."

"Me neither," Kimi sighed before looking towards her sister. "I'll copy Sara."

* * *

The cafeteria was loud as the teens entered, all of them splititng up to gettheir food. Kimi stood near Tsukune, watching as the boy got his food. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you going to get your lunch?"

"i'll just eat yours," The blonde replied with a shrug.

Tsukune face plamed before nodded. "Ok, then I'll get extra...you like cookies?"

Kimi stiffened. "Cookies...? You...did you say cookies...?"

Tsukune nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"I can't eat those!" Kimi nearly yelled, turning and sprinting to the lunch table where Mizore and Sara were.

Kimi plopped down quickly making her sister look at her. "What's the matter?"

"Cookies," Kimi whined, crossing her arms.

Sara snickered. "You poor thing."

"I don't get it," Mizore murmured quietly. "Is she...allergic...?"

"Yes," Kimi nodded.

"No," Sara rolled her eyes, smiling. "She just...isn't supposed to have them."

Mizore still didn't fully understand, but she nodded. "I'll remember that..."

The others soon joined them, Gin plopping down rather loudly on Akira's lap. "So! How are you two enjoying Yokai?"

"It's ok," Sara nodded.

Moka smiled, looking at Kimi. "I heard you met Saizo."

Kimi shuddered a bit. "Y-yeah..."

"Watch out," Kurumu muttered, flipping her bangs back. "He'll rape you in a heart beat."

Sara scoffed. "He touches her and I'll kill him."

Kimi smiled, glomping her sister. "You're so nice to me!"

Sara sighed, patting the girl's head. "Get off of me, please."

The blonde nodded, reaching across the table to pluck a can of soda off of Tsukune's lunch tray. Tsukune huffed. "Excuse you!"

Kimi stuck her tongue out, opening the soda and taking a drink. Kurumu blinked, appalled. "Hey, that's Tsukune's!"

Kimi raised an eyebrow as she continued to drink from the can. Kurumu's eye twitched as she frowned. "That...isn't yours..."

"It's ok," Tsukune began. "It's just-"

"She'll get her germs on it!" Kurumu hissed. She stood, reaching for the can. "Give it!"

Kimi lowered the can and stuck her tongue out again. "Come get it, boobzilla!"

"Kimi!" Sara gasped, trying not to laugh.

Kurumu gasped, glaring. "You're just jealous because mine are bigger than yours!"

"I'd rather not wear a size 'Z' cup," Kimi laughed, reaching over and handing the soda back to Tsukune. She pulled back, winking at Kurumu. "Besides, overly large boobs scare men off."

Kurumu growled. "I don't like you."

"Right back at cha," Kimi countered, frowning.

Sara, sensing the hostility between her sister and the other girl, eased her sister back into her chair. "Ok, that's enough."

"Damn," Gin laughed, taking a bite out of a pizza slice. "Blonde, you managed to both interest Saizo and piss of Kurumu in one day. You're going to have a very rough school year."

"Got that right," Kurumu growled, sitting back in her seat.

"Enough," Akira sighed, rolling his eyes. "You girls argue too much, seriously."

"I don't," Mizore stated.

"Well," Akira paused, nodded. "...You don't really talk."

Tsukune sighed, eating his lunch. "Honestly..."

Kimi took a deep breath, taking in the scents of their friends. Akira and Gin, like earlier, reeked of dog. Mizore really had no real scent, making Kimi think a bit. _She's probably something without a scent...and Kurumu, she reeks like body spray and...hormones. Gross... Tsukune though, he smells...familiar..._

Kimi was snapped out of her investigation when Sara stood up. She looked at Kimi. "Come on, class starts soon."

"Eh?" Kimi stood, blinking. "Already?"

"Dude you've been zoned out for like, almost twenty minutes," Gin stated as he and the others stood. "Yeah, class time."

Kimi huffed but nodded.

* * *

Sara plopped on her bed, sighing as Kimi shut the door to their dorm room. Kimi plopped on her bed, across the room, and yawned. "Jeeze..."

"I'm tired," Sara muttered.

Kimi scoffed. "Why, all you did was sit there."

"Well all you did was sniff everyone," Sara snapped.

Kimi flinched. "You saw that?"

"Yes," Sara nodded, sitting up. "You tend to make faces when you smell people, you know."

Kimi looked away. "I like smells...besides, I was trying to see if I could figure out what kind of monsters they were. I really couldn't figure it out though."

"Mizore's a snow woman," Sara muttere idly. "She told me."

"Oh," The blonde blinked and then nodded. "No wonder she had no scent."

Sara nodded and then frowned in thought. "...Did you smell Tsukune?"

"Yes," Kimi answered quickly. "He...smelled kind of familiar."

Sara hesitated. "Yeah..." _He smelled human, but I don't think she realized that..._

"I'll figure it out," Kimi muttered as she yawned. She flopped on her back, stretching. "Later, though."

Sara nodded to herself as she watched her sister get comfortable. "...Sleep well."

"You too!" The blonde smiled, making Sara smile too.

They shut off the lights, both falling asleep.

**Ok! Credit for the fight between Alucard and Kimi, the "Bet cha i'm right" to "Bitch I eat people!", does not go to us. That was "borrowed" from the Hellsing UltimateAbridged series (very funny) as was the fact that cookies= trouble. Also, do not worry, Alucard will be back soon. Akira, the other werewolf dating Gin, is from the Anime Dance in the Vampire Bund. Please review~...or Alucard eats u -.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**ah! this took so long, we're sorry! we've been busy being grouned...babysitting...homework..school...everyth ing! again, so so sorry! We madeit good tho! :D**

**Chapter 8**

Eveyone was in class the next day, Nekonome bouncing eagerly from foot to foot. "We have a new assistant teacher, class."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Assistant teacher...?"

"Wonder who it is," Mizore murmured as she rested her chin in her palm.

Sara yawned, not really caring, until a familiar scent hit her nose. She blinked, slowly leaning over to poke Kimi in the back. The blonde looked over her shoulder and Sara frowned. "Please tell me you smell him too..."

The blonde nodded as she looked towards the front of the class. "Maybe it's not him..."

"Please welcome," Nekonome skipped to the door, opening it. "Your new teacher, Alucard!"

"Damn it!" Kimi hissed, slamming her head down on her desk.

"You're joking..." Sara groaned, making their friends blink.

"Lovely to see you too," Alucard strolled in, smirking widely as he faced the class.

Everyone fell silent, eyes wide. Slowly, Gin whispered, "Dude, he's creepy."

"I know," Akira gulped.

"...But that hat is goofy." Gin snickered.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Sara warned lightly.

Gin looked over at Sara, a confused look on his face. "But why...? It's a goofy hat."

Kimi looked over at Alucard in time to see his eye twitch. The blonde mentally face-palmed. _He heard..._ Gin kept going on about Alucard's hat, not noticing the man walk up to him. Alucard leaned closer to the werewolf, a frown on his face. "What did you say about my hat, dog?"

Gin blinked before laughing nervously. "That it's...silly...?"

Sara groaned. "Here he goes..."

"Let me tell you something," Alucard grabbed Gin by the back of his shirt, lifting him out of his seat. "No one...calls this fucking hat..._silly_!"

Gin screamed as he was flung across the room and the others grew pale, eyes wide. Kimi and Sara shot up. "Alucard!"

"The hell?!" Kimi hissed.

"He didn't know!" Sara snapped at the man.

"Y-You know this guy?" Tsukune muttered, shaking.

"Yeah," Sara sighed, sitting back down.

"He's...our dad..." Kimi muttered, looking away.

This surprised the others, most of them blinked at the two before looking at Alucard then back at them. Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious...?"

"Yeah," Sara nodded with a small sigh.

From the front of the class, Alucard let out a huff. "Brats, every single one of you."

"Love you too," Kimi muttered under her breath.

Alucard yawned, leaning back against the teacher's desk. "So, as your teacher I demand respect...and no one says a damn thing about my hat. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Gin nodded, grinning nervously.

The rest of the class laughed a bit and Alucard nodded. "Good, then let's begin today's lesson. Who did their math homework?"

Two thuds sounded out, Tsukune and Kimi having both slammed their heads on their desks. Sara sighed. "You didn't do it?"

"I was busy," Kimi snapped, sitting up.

"With what?" Sara hissed. "Porn?!"

"...Shut up!" Kimi whined, groaning.

Alucard opened his mouth before pausing. "...I don't know if I should punish you for not doing your work or for watching porn..."

Kimi looked up with a small chuckle. "Don't punish me for porn...that's a normal thing."

Alucard sighed and shook his head. "Whatever...blondie and...you over there...the not very cute looking boy..."

"Hey!" Tsukune sat up with wide, angry eyes. "That's mean!"

"...It's true," Alucard muttered. "What's your name?"

"Tsukune," The boy murmured, frowning a bit. "Tsukune Aono..."

"Right, well Tsukune," Alucard muttered. "You and Kimi go to Ririko's after school session."

Kimi sighed, looking at Tsukune with a frown. "Fun..."

Tsukune smiled softly. "At least we'll be together."

Kimi blinked, looking away as her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Sara frowned ever so slightly but then said nothing. The day went by fairly well after that, Alucard not doing a thing while the students talked. Afterwards, when the bell rang, the teens made their way to Ririko's class. The woman smiled as they all walked in. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon," The students murmured back.

Ririko smiled. "Let's get started on the lesson."

Kimi sighed, not paying much attention to the lesson and settling for picking absently at her desk. She could feel Saizo's eyes boring into her; the creep had moved desks since she had moved by Tsukune. Now, Saizo sat to her right, never looking away from her. Slowly, Kimi turned to glance at him and instantly regretted it when the teen smirked, licking his lips. Kimi jerked, looking down at her desk again.

From his desk, Tsukune frowned just a bit but said nothing. Ririko went on with the lesson, Kimi taking notes and Sara already knowing what to do. The class was mostly silent, aside from Ririko's talking and when the bell for lunch rang, the woman smiled. "Now, Tsukune, Saizo and Kimi come to me after your last class. I'll be waiting."

Tsukune sighed, standing and looking at Kimi. "Ready for lunch?"

Kimi smiled a bit and nodded as they caught up with the others who were half way out the door by then. Kimi stepped up beside Sara, sighing. "So...can I copy tonight's homework?"

Sara stopped, looking at her sister with a small frown. "You'll never learn it if you don't do it."

"I won't need numbers in the future," Kimi deadpanned. "We're vampires...I'll just eat everybody."

Sara face palmed, sighing. "...Yeah, you can copy later. Just don't skip ririko's class after school."

"But..." Kimi frowned, looking down. "Saizo...is going to be there too..."

Sara frowned too, thinking. "Well...Tsukune will be there too, right? I'm sure he won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry."

Kimi rolled her eyes, nodding. "If I get raped I'm blaming you, then. And Tsukune...and Alucard, just so the bastard feels bad."

Sara snickered, pulling the blonde along. "Come on, the others are leaving without us."

They all made it to the cafeteria, everyone getting their lunches and sitting at their table. Gin, sitting in Akira's lap, looked at Sara and Kimi. "So, that guy is really your dad?"

"Adoptive dad, yeah," Sara nodded, taking a sip from a can of soda.

"Adoptive?" Mizore repeated, looking at the two. "What about your real parents...?"

Kimi and Sara both paused, glancing at each other before Sara shrugged a bit. "Well...mine didn't...want me. They abandoned me so...Alucard found me and took me in."

Mizore nodded slightly and looked at Kimi. "And yours...?"

Kimi shrugged, fiddling with the can of soda she had taken from Sara. "They kicked me out when I was little...Sara found me and...Alucard let me stay."

Tsukune frowned a bit, head tilting. "Sorry we asked..."

"No, it's fine," Sara assured with a small smile. "It's the past so..."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking," Akira murmured, his chin on Gin's shoulder. "Why did your parents leave you both?"

Sara hesitated, thinking. "...I couldn't live up to their expectations. My dad was very strict and wants things done his way. I just...didn't want to follow his rules. So, he left me."

"That's horrible," Moka gasped, eyes wide. She looked at Kimi. "And you...?"

Kimi frowned and Sara glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Kimi shrugged, staring down at the table. "...I wasn't what they wanted. I wasn't strong enough...nor smart enough. They didn't want to deal with my weakness, that's all."

An awkward silence fell over the table, none of the others knowing what to say. After a few minutes, Moka stood. "Tsukune, come help me with something."

Tsukune was yanked away before he could protest, yelling something about meeting Kimi in the after school math class. Everyone else eventually left, leaving Kimi and Sara alone for the rest of lunch. Sara looked at Kimi with the smallest of smiles. "That was awkward..."

"Yeah, I know," Kimi gave a small chuckle, taking a drink of Sara's soda. "But they were only curious."

Sara smiled and stood. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The last bell rang and Sara looked at Kimi. The blonde sighed, smiling a bit. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Sara gave her sister a quick hug. "I'll be with Mizore so just come find me when you're done."

"Alright," Kimi smiled, watching as her sister walked away. She sighed, gathered her things and started to walk in the direction of her math class. She found Tsukune half way, the boy drinking from one of the fountains. "Tsukune!"

The boy lifted his head and turned, smiling and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Kimi, hey; I was coming to look for you, actually."

The girl smiled and blushed just a bit "Well, we can walk together now."

Tsukune smiled back as they started walking. "Yeah, but I wish we didn't have to go."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kimi gave a small laugh as they turned a corner. "Numbers...ick."

"Tell me about it," Tsukune laughed. He blinked suddenly. "Oh, hey, we didn't make it awkward for you and Sara at lunch did we?"

"Huh?" Kimi looked at the boy in surprise. "No, not at all! It...was actually kind of nice to talk about it, you know?"

Tsukune nodded and smiled. They got to Ririko's, Saizo being the only other person there. Tsukune looked around and frowned a bit. "Where's Ririko?"

"She said she'd be back soon," Saizo yawned.

Kimi and Tsukune glanced at each other, not very fond of being alone in the same room with Saizo, before sitting down across the room. Kimi took out her notebook but Tsukune cleared his throat, catching her attention. Kimi looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering...about your uhm..." He thought for a moment. "...You're dad."

Kimi blinked before smiling. "What about him?"

"He's uhm...you..." Tsukune seemed to be having trouble forming his sentence. He sighed, smiling in apology at the girl. "Sorry...I just...it's more about you, if anything, I guess...you said your original parents made you leave because you weren't what they wanted but...are you what Alucard wants...?"

Kimi's eyes widened a bit before she looked down at her desk, fiddling with her fingers. Tsukune flinched, gasping. "S-sorry! That was uncalled for, wasn't it? God, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine," Kimi murmured, her thumb running over her wrist slowly. "...I can't answer that question fully because of school rules but...I'm not exactly what I should be for Alucard-Sama...Sara is more of what he wants because she's...what I'm not. But...that's ok."

Tsukune blinked a bit and leaned closer. "It's ok?"

"Yeah," Kimi smiled brightly at the boy. "Because I'm going to do what I can to be what Alucard wants."

Tsukune stared at her before smiling, leaning back in his seat. He looked at her and nodded. "I see...well, if you ever need help with doing that, I'll help you."

Before another word could be said, the door opened. The three students looked over before their eyes widened in shock. Ririko walked in, clad in only a tight, revealing leather outfit. The woman smirked at them and Kimi gasped, covering her eyes. "My god, my eyes!"

"S-Sensei...!" Tsukune stuttered, face a bright shade of red.

"The hell are you wearing?" Saizo muttered, blinking in shock.

The woman leaned against her desk and flipped her hair. "Hush, it's time to work. Kimi, why don't you come and pass out the work sheets for you guys?"

Kimi nodded and stood, walking over to the desk and picking up the three papers. She turned, yelping and blushing bright red when the teacher behind her ran a hand up the back of her leg. "S-Sensei...!"

"Sorry," Ririko gave a small giggle. "My hand slipped."

Tsukune frowned from his desk, shaking his head. _Hand slipped...? Yeah, right..._

Kimi cleared her throat and walked to Saizo, setting the work sheet in his desk. Saizo smirked up at her. "Thanks, babe."

Kimi frowned, turning and walking back to her desk and reaching over to give Tsukune his worksheet. Tsukune took it and frowned, gesturing for Kimi to lean closer. Kimi did so and Tsukune asked, in a whisper, "Why do you let them do that?"

The blonde tilted her head in confusion. "Do what...?"

"Sexually harass you," Tsukune replied, a frown on his lips as he glanced away. "They touch you and Saizo calls you things...kinda creepy and really weird and rude. Why don't you fight back?"

Kimi shrugged a bit, biting her lip. "I'm no good at fighting..."

Tsukune sighed and reached out to ruffle the girl's hair. "I'll watch your back, then."

Kimi smiled and then got to work on the math. Surprisingly enough, Tsukune was done before the rest of them. He handed his paper in before looking at Ririko. "Can I use the bathroom?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, but hurry back or I'll send Saizo to find you."

Tsukune nodded and left the room and, as if on cue, Saizo stood and walked to Kimi's desk, leaning over it. The blonde grew stiff, slowly looking up at the leering boy. "C-can I help you...?"

Saizo smirked. "Well...you could do a few things...but they aren't suitable for school."

Kimi blushed and then glared. "Get away from me."

Saizo sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Ririko, she's being difficult."

Kimi blinked in surprise as their teacher walked over, a predatory smirk on her lips as she gazed at Kimi from over her shoulder. "Really, now? Well, that simply won't do."

Kimi gulped, slowly risisng from her seat and taking a step back. "What are you doing...?"

"Relax," Saizo chuckled, licking his lips as he stepped closer.

Ririko giggled, walking around the desks until she came up behind the girl. "We won't hurt you."

Kimi's eyed widened as the woman grabbed her from behind, a hand gripping her neck and the other resting dangerously low on her waist. The woman smirked, resting her chin on Kimi's shoulder. "We're going to have fun."

Kimi squirmed, eyes wider. "St-stop...!"

"Hush, now," Saizo snapped, stepping up and lifting the girl's chin so that he could stare into her terrified eyes. He smirked, leaning down to the girl's ear. "Be good and I'll be gentle."

"Fuck you!" Kimi snarled, turning and biting into the boy's ear.

Saizo yelped, growling and looking at Ririko. "Seriously?!"

"Sorry," The woman dead panned. "I didn't think she'd bite you."

"Shut up and hold her still," Saizo snarled, touching his now bleeding ear. "Ow, god damn...little bitch."

Kimi glared. "I'll scream."

"Who's going to hear you?" Ririko snickered, squeezing the girl's throat a bit tighter. "Everyone is outside or in their dorms."

"Alucard will hear me!" The blonde snapped.

Saizo frowned. "Then don't scream or I'll slit your pretty little throat."

Kimi growled, keeping her mouth shut. Saizo looked at Ririko and frowned. "Who gets her first?"

"Ladies first, you know," Ririko shrugged casually.

"No fair," Saizo sighed. "But whatever. Fine, let me hold her."

Saizo snatched the blonde, holding her arms behind her back as she faced Ririko. Ririko grinned, walking over and starting to unbutton the girl's shirt. Kimi gasped, growling. "Let go of me!"

"What's the matter, vampire?" Saizo snickered in her ear. "Can't fight?"

Kimi grew stiff, eyes wide. "Y-you know...?"

"After being in class with Moka," Saizo began, smirking still. "It's damn easy to tell a vampire from the other monsters here...but, you're kind of a lame one. You don't seem strong or scary."

Kimi looked down, growling as Ririko undid the last button. The girl thrashed, snarling. "Let go, let go! Get off of me, now!"

"Kimi?!"

Ririko blinked, looking over to see Tsukune in the door way. The boy was staring in shock, unsure of what to do. Kimi gasped, squirming. "T-Tsukune...!"

"L-Let her go!" Tsukuen yelled, clenching his fists.

"Get lost, Aono," Saizo snickered, gripping Kimi's wrists tighter. "You're kind of ruining a moment, you know."

Tsukune wasn't stupid; he wouldn't stand a chance against Saizo. He took a step back, looking at Kimi. "I'll be back, I promise!"

Kimi's eyes widened a bit as the boy ran off down the hall. "O-ok..."

"Hahahaha!" Ririko grinned evilly. She set a hand on Kimi's bare torso, licking her lips. "Looks like you're done for."

Tsukune ran, eyes wide and chest heaving as he all but jumped down a flight of stairs in search of Sara. "Damn it, damn it, damn it...!"

He made it outside, eyes wide as he looked around quickly. "Damn it...!"

"Tsukune?" Akira and Gin, currently walking a few feet ahead of the other boy, stared at him. Akira cocked his head to the side. "You look pale...what's wrong?"

"Sara," Tsukune gasped. "Where is she?!"

Gin blinked in surprise, rubbing his head. "Uhm, with Kurumu and Mizore back near the dorms...want me to get her?"

"I'll do it," Tsukune shoved past them, running again.

Akira blinked in surprise and looked at Gin in concern. "That doesn't look too good..."

"Yeah, no joke," Gin murmured, grabbing Akira's wrist and running after Tsukune.

Tsukune found Sara and the girls and he all but tripped trying to stop in front of them. They all blinked, Gin and Akira running up just in time to catch Tsukune. Sara frowned. "You ok...?"

"Kimi," Tsukune panted, gulping. "She...she's in trouble."

Sara stood, frowning. "Trouble?"

"Saizo and Ririko," Tsukune murmured. "Rape...class...help!"

Sara grew wide-eyed and shoved past them, running towards the academy. The others followed suit, Gin whimpering a bit. "I knew those two were tag-team rapists!"

"Now is _not _the time for jokes," Akira barked, growling in his lover's direction.

Sara ran down the hall way, skidding to a stop in front of Ririko's class as Kimi's voice was heard. "Stop touching me...!"

Sara growled low in her throat, kicking open the door and glaring at the sight before her. Saizo with Kimi pinned down, Ririko's hands far too close to the girl's skirt. Kimi gasped, teary eyes spotting her sister. "S-Sara!"

"Damn it," Saizo sighed.

"Let...her...go," Sara growled lowly, stepping into the class.

Saizo lifted an eyebrow, stepping away from Kimi as Ririko took his place to pin her. He stared at Sara with a frown. "And if we don't?"

"I'll kill you." Sara replied darkly, eyes narrowing greatly.

Saizo smirked and Ririko let out a small laugh. "Kill us? You won't kill us, you'll get in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care!" Sara growled, fists clenching at her sides. "Now let Kimi go."

Both Ririko and Saizo snickered, unaffected. "Why? What are you going to do about it?" Saizo's tongue snaked out as he leaned back towards Kimi. It ran along the girl's neck and she squirmed, gasping. "St-stop it!"

Sara's fists were shaking only slightly, her brown eyes filled with anger at the two. She wanted to attack them, but she wasn't sure if she should. If she attacked them, surely she'd get in trouble later for it, and if she didn't, they'd rape her sister. _Who cares if I get in trouble? Kimi's more important. _And in quick movements, Sara punched Saizo in the face; the boy went flying into the wall.

"Bastard," Sara growled, then turned to Ririko. No one was aware of the small spark that came from her rosary.

Ririko seemed to pale, her grip on Kimi loosening. Kimi pulled free, rushing to her sister and hiding behind her. Sara glanced back at her and then at the others in the door way. "Tsukune."

The boy jerked and nodded, rushing over and pulling Kimi back. Kimi gasped and then squirmed. "H-hey...!"

"It's for your saftey," Tsukune assured. "I'm not going to try anything, I swear."

Kimi nodded, letting the boy hold her wrist as they looked back at Sara and the perverts. Saizo stood, glaring as he rubbed his head. "You fucking little..."

"You can't even handle a little girl?!" Ririko snapped.

"Shut it!" Saizo snarled, looking at Sara with furious eyes. "I'm going to kill you for that."

"...Good luck with that," Sara deadpanned, frowning. "You wouldn't get the chance to kill me."

Saizo's arm suddenly changed, turning into some giant, ripped arm. _Monstrel__...Alucard mentioned them once..._ Sara's eyes narrowed, but then turned back to Tsukune and Kimi. "Are you just going to stand there? Get her out of here, damn it!"

Tsukune blinked. "Right!"

"No," Kimi frowned, shaking her head. "I can't just-"

"Kimi, just go," Tsukune snapped, pulling on Kimi's wrist. "Let's go!"

Kimi was pulled away, struggling against the boy. "No!"

Tsukune frowned. "I'm not giving you a choice."

Kimi frowned, staring at Tsukune with serious eyes. "I'm not leaving my sister here, Tsukune. Let go of me, now."

Tsukune stared back before nodding. "At least stay in the doorway with us."

Sara turned back to Saizo, who was now charging for her, aiming to punch her. His fist was caught in her hand and she looked at him, unamused. Her rosary was still giving off sparks that still went unotice as she kicked him back. Saizo skided back a little and glared at her. She returned it with her now vampire, crimson eyes. "You're going to die..."

"Fuck you!" He came charging again, but Sara grabbed him by the arm and throwing him into the wall again.

Saizo groaned and blinked when he saw Sara just a few inches from him. She stared down at him, her eyes unblinking, her fist clenched tightly. "You'll never hurt her again..."

For a moment, he thought she was going to kill him but then he blacked out. Sara stood up, staring down at the unconscious monstrel. Ririko's eyes were wide but then her eyes narrowed in anger and she went for Sara. Sara was unaware and Ririko knocked her away, crashing into desks.

"Sara!" Kimi gasped, running towards her sister.

Tsukune gasped. "Kimi!"

"Come back!" Gin snapped, eyes wide.

Kimi rushed to her sister's side, eyes wide. "S-Sara, are you ok?!"

"Tch...I'm fine...that bitch..." Sara hissed, standing up and her rosary sparking a little bit more than before.

Ririko smirked. "You may have beaten Saizo quickly but I'll be the one winning _our _fight."

As if on cue, the woman's lower half began to change. A tail appeared, a disgusting suction cup looking thing on the end of it. Ririko smirked, the tail tip spreading open and latching onto Kimi's head. Kimi gasped, truing to claw at it. "Let go!"

Ririko snickered. "This tail will make you my minion."

Kimi's body suddenly jerked and then grew stiff, her blue eyes dulling until they were almost gray. Ririko smirked. "There, good girl."

"Kimi...!" Sara's eyes widen but then she glared at Ririko and growled. "You fucking bitch."

Ririko giggled, crossing her arms. "We told you not to get involved. Now Kimi...attack."

The blonde, blank eyed, dove for her sister without hesitation. Quickly, eyes wide, Sara dodged her sister. "C'mon...Kimi, don't do this, she's making you. I know you're stronger than this..."

Kimi stared silently at her sister, not speaking, not giving any sign of even hearing her sister. Ririko snickered. "She can't hear you. She's my little puppet now."

Kimi ran at Sara again, fist flying to throw a punch. Sara caught the blonde's fist in her palm, staring at her sister. _I can't hurt her..._ "Kimi..."

"She can't hear you," Ririko stated again with a smirk.

From the door way, the others watched, unsure of what to do. Gin gulped and glanced at Akira. "Shouldn't we help?"

"No," Akira shook his head quickly. "This isn't our fight, dude..."

Kimi yanked her fist free and faced Sara blankly. Ririko hummed a bit. "Hm, should we have your sister kill you quickly? Or slowly? Under my control, her vampire strength is the same as yours. There's nothing holding her back. So, will you give up or do I have to kill you, Sara?"

Sara looked down, staring at the floor with unblinking eyes and her fists were shaking at her sides. _This bitch thinks she can just control my sister?!_ This angered her and her head snapped up, eyes wide. Ririko blinked a bit but then the smirk reappeared on her face. "Guess I'll just have to kill you~"

The blonde went to punch but in a blink, Sara was in front of Ririko. The teacher didn't have time to react as Sara kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into desks and then the wall. At this point, the girl's rosary was sparking violently. Sara turned back to Kimi, the blonde still blank faced and ready to attack. Ririko, wincing as she rose up once more, snarled loudly. "Kimi, kill her!"

Kimi ran at Sara full vampire speed, managing to land a single punch to Sara's stomach before Sara sent her skidding back with a kick. Wincing a bit, Sara held her stomach and looked towards Tsukune and the others. "Grab her, now!"

Tsukune gasped and then nodded, he and Akira rushing over and grabbing the girl by both of her arms. Ririko growled again. "You two cannot possibly think you can hold back a vampire!"

"She's right," Gin growled, rushing over and grabbing Kimi around the waist. Kurumu and Mizore, after a moment of silent hesitation, too ran over and grabed the girl to still her.

Tsukune glared towards Ririko. "All of us together can hold her back for a while."

Ririko hissed, turning towards Sara. "I'll destory you!"

Her tail flew at the girl at full speed, ready to knock her into the wall. The girl simply stepped to the side as she grabbed hold of Ririko's tail; the teacher gasped as Sara threw her into the wall. Ririko snarled as she stood up. "You bad stude-"

Sara kicked her in the face and she chrashed into desks. She groaned as Sara walked up, looking down at her with her crimson red eyes. Sara leaned down and grabbed hold of Ririko's throat, making her cough for air. "B-Bitch..."

"...Die..." Sara muttered darkly as she picked up the teacher and threw her down, hard.

Ririko's vision faded black as she slipped into unconsciousness. Tsukune, currently trying to shake Kimi from her blank state, looked towards Sara. "Hey, Sara come help us."

Sara did not move, her back still facing the others. Gin huffed, looking at Sara as well. "Hey, Sara help us!"

Mizore looked towards Sara, eyes widening just a fraction as she saw the girl's rosary lying innocently on the ground. "Her rosary..."

The others grew stiff, Tsukune gulping. "Shit..."

Sara turned, crimson eyes locked on the group in the doorway. Kurumu gasped, griping Kimi tighter. "A...Alucard-Sensei...sh-should be here...!"

All of them were frozen in place as Sara's eyes narrowed slowly at them. They all flinched and Akira, letting go of Kimi, stepped closer. "Sara...you ok...?"

Sara growled, eyes glowing an even brighter shade of red. Her throat was on fire inside, she knew what this was; this was a blood rage. Tsukune sensed the tension and yanked Akira back. "Stay away...it's different than when Moka transforms..."

"Different," Gin gulped. "How?"

"She's in a blood rage."

A flash of red sent Sara flying into a pile of already broken desks, the girl wincing. The flash of red, Alucard, looked over his shoulder at the terrified teens. "This is going to be an ugly fight, but I can handle her. If Blondie snaps out of it while Sara and I are fighting, get her out of here. I don't want Kimi seeing a fight like that...it's too brutal."

"Sensei," Mizore murmured. "You won't hurt Sara will you?"

"Not much," Alucard chuckled, baring hs fangs. "Just enough to snap her back to reality."

Sara stood again, snarling in Alucard's direction. Smirking, Alucard stared at his daughter. "Here comes the fun."

With a growl, Sara flew at her father, ready to slash with her nails. Alucard let out a small chuckle as he dodged Sara's attack, grabbing her wrist and throwing her across the room. She landed on top of the teacher's desk, but she got back up quickly. Sara flashed behind Alucard and went to kick him in the back, but the older vampire grabbed her leg. "I know you can do better than that, Sara."

Sara smiply growled in response as she pulled her leg away and going to kick once again, this time succeding. Alucard skidded back into desks and he smirked. "Yes, excellent!"

Alucard always got excited from a fight such as this, but now wasn't the time to be excited. Sara came charging once again, slashing at him. He gracefully dodged them all, smirking and still smirking even when Sara punched him away. Alucard stood, letting out a loud chuckle. _Her strenght...it's amazing! I can barely contain my excitment!_ Alucard took the offensive, grabbing the girl and sending her flying into the wall.

The girl winced but she growled at him, blood trickling down the side of her face. Aluard snickered, head tilting just a bit. "Done already? I expected more!"

As Sara flew at the man, Tsukune and the others watched in shock. It was ten times as intimidating as Moka had ever been. It made them shake a little. In their arms, Kimi had gone limp, leaning against Tsukune for support. Her eyes slowly shut as she fell compltley against the boy. Tsukune gasped, holding her up. "Shit..."

A loud crash made him look back up, seeing Alucard standing from where he had been thrown into the piles of desks. He laughed again, wiping a trail ofblood fom the corner of his mouth before flying at his daughter at full speed. His fist hit Sara right in the stomach, the gil flying into the wall. The wall cracked on impact, blood flying from Sara's mouth as she fell.

"This is insane," Kurumu whispered, shaking her head slowly. "I-i its a damn blood rage then why not just give her blood?!"

"You can't if she's like that," Akira murmured, staring in Sara's direction. "If she tried to drink blood in that condition she'd kill someone. Alucard has to tire her out first..."

"Nghn..." They all glanced at the girl in Tsukune's arms. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times. "Wh...Tsukune...?"

"Yeah," Tsukune smiled a bit, relieved. "It's me...you're safe now."

"Keep it coming!"

Alucard's yelling made Kimi jerk and slowly look towards her father Alucard had Sara pinned to the cracked chalk board of Ririko's class, Sara hissing and slashing and biting, blood trickling dow her face. The scent of her sister's blood made Kimi's stomach churn and she covered her mouth, standing and swaying. "Sh...shirt...I need my shirt..." She had forgotten Ririko had ripped off her shirt earlier.

Tsukune shrugged off his uniform jacket and slung it around the girl's shoulders. Kimi looked at him, about to speak, but was cut off when Sara sent Alucard flying across the room with a mighty snarl. Kimi's eyes widened. "Th...the hell...?"

"Kimi, come with me," Tsukune grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her towards the hall. Kimi gasped. "N-no I-"

"Do not argue with me." Tsukune looked at Kimi with narrowed eyes. "Please, come with me."

Kimi hesitated and looked back towards her fighting family. Tsukune pulled the girl closer. "It's ok...Alucard-Sensei will take care of her."

Kimi nodded, letting the boy drag her away. Alucard, seeing Kimi and leaving from the corner of his eye, smirked a bit more. _Good, blondie doesn't need to see this. Now then...!_

He stopped Sara's fist inches away from his face and then smirked at her. "I'm always going to win!" He swung the girl into the wall, smirking.

Sara growled weakly, panting and glaring at Alucard. Alucard stood there, smirking. _When she passes out I'll be able to put her rosary back on... _"You did admirably Sara, but...this fight is over."

She growled weakly in response before falling onto the floor and passing out. Alucard let out a relieved sigh and walked over to Sara, flinging her over his shoulder and then picking her rosary off the ground. From the door way, the other teens watched silently. Alucard looked over at them. "Sorry you had to see that."

The teens all flinched before smiling nervously. Akira shook his head. "N-no worries."

Alucard nodded and walked out wtih Sara in tow. Away, in side of Kimi and Sara's dorm, Tsukune helped Kimi sit on her bed. He threw a worried glance at her. "You sure you're ok? You look dazed."

"The smell of Sara's blood got to me," Kimi murmured with the smallest of smiles. "I'll be ok."

Tsukune hesitaed. "...Let me at least get you a wet rag for your head, ok?"

The boy walkd towards the bathroom and Kimi sighed, pulling Tsukune's jacket around her tighter. The boy scent, clinging to the fabric like a second skin, invadedher senses and she shuddered a bit. _It's such a sweet scent...familiar, as well..._

She opened her eyes as she heard Tsukune walk back in. The boy stood near the bed and looked at her. "Uhm...lie down, you look really...really dazed, Kimi."

Kimi nodded slowly, lying down and staring at the ceiling. Tsukune set the cool rag on her forehead, leaning in so tha he could listen to the girl's breathing. The action caused his scent to wash over her again and Kimi bit her lip. "Ts-Tsukune...can you move? Your scent..."

Tsukune blinked before gasping and leaning away. "Sorry! Moka told me before that i do that...uhm, I'm judt going to go, ok?...If you need anything you know where I am."

Kimi nodded and then Tsukune left, leaving Kimi to stare blankly at the ceiling. She sighed a bit. _Tsukune smells almost as sweet as a human...but...he isn't one..that's too weird...and Sara's blood...god, my throat hurts like hell now._

She took the rag off her head and then sat up, looking at her lap. "...Being a vampire sucks."

She moved the sleeve of Tsukune's jacket down so that she could look at her wrist she had cut not too long ago. It was healed, not a mark in sight. She sighed and bit her lip. _Alucard would have killed me...he would have been dissapointed...again..._

A small, humorless smile formed on her lips. "I just can't win..."

The door was kicked open and she jumped, blinking as Alucard walked in. He set Sara down on her bed ad then looked over at Kimi. "You look pale, Blondie."

Kimi forced a small smile. "I'm alright."

Alucard frowned a bit. "...You sure? It's about feeding time for you too so-"

"I'm fine," Kimi said again, smiling. "Don't worry about me."

"You're blondie," Alucard stated. "I have to worry."

Kimi shrugged a bit and looked towards Sara. "Will she wake up soon?"

"Maybe," Alucard shrugged, turning for the door. "She'll be fin so don't worry."

* * *

Sara woke up an hour after that and, after a shower, was sitting on her bed looking at Kimi. She blinked once, twice, then three times. "Are you wearing Tsukune's jacket?"

Kimi, looking up from her notebook, blinked a few times. "Oh,yeah I guess I am..."

Sara tilted her head a bit. "...You shoul take it off. That scent can't possibly be goor for you."

Kimi shrugged a bit and looked back at her notebook. "...It's a really weird scent...he almost smells human."

Sara frowned a little. _She really hasn't realized that he's not a monster...? Or is she just in denial...?_

"What is he _was_ human, though" Sara muttered.

Kimi frowned a bit and then looked over at Sara. "...How could he have possibly gotten into this school if he was?"

Sara shrugged. "By accident? I don't know...it's just highly unlikely that he happens to be a monster that reeks like a human."

"He doesn't reek," Kimi snapped. "He smells fine."

Sara rolled her eyes and stared at her sister. "...You don't...like him, do you?"

Kimi's eyes widened a bit. "Wha...no! Of course not!"

Sara frowned and then nodded. "Good...you know how humans are, if he is one, anyways. You know how they are."

Kimi sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know...but he isn't human so whatever...how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sara assured. "...Ririko and Saizo didn't touch you anywhere low, right...?"

Kimi shuddered. "No...no, they didn't."

Sara nodded to herself. "Good...then let's go to sleep."

Kimi nodded and set her things aside, shrugging off Tsukune's jacket and getting into bed. She waited for Sara to get comfy before smiling a bit. "Night."

Sara glanced at her, shutting off the light. "Goodnight."

**oook...so the next chapter will start to meld into the original Rosario plat line. you'll see. review and, again, sorry it took so damn long to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

Early in the morning, the last thing Alucard wanted to deal with was a class of teenagers. He sighed, looking towards the clock and then at his class. The students were all no different than him; tired, irritated and bored. He groaned, looking at the clock. "...You brats have P.E. with Kotsubo next, right?"

"Yeah," Akira grunted, leaning back in his seat and running a hand through his hair.

"Yay," Kurumu muttered sourly, rolling her eyes. "Another class with that pedophile."

"Oh, stop jumping to conclusions," Alucard groaned, shaking his head. "You kids all worry about pedophiles too much."

The teens all dead panned, Kimi's eye twitching. "Did you _not _understand what the hell happened with Ririko and Saizo yesterday?"

"Oh, well that was them," Alucard shrugged.

Kimi sighed, rubbing her temples. "Do you even care that...you know what? Never mind."

Sara glanced at her sister, noticing how stressed the blonde seemed to be. She glanced at Alucard. "...You should come to P.E with us."

"Eh?" All eyes turned on her, Gin frowning in confusion. "Don't we see enough of him?!"

"Maybe Kotsubo will behave with him there," Sara shrugged.

The others shrugged, looking at Alucard. The man shrugged, smirking a bit. "I have nothing better to do, so why the hell not?"

A few groans sounded out but other than that, no one complained. The bell rang not too long after that, the kids all separating near the locker rooms so that they could change. Alucard waited patiently, following the teens outside once they were dressed and ready. Kotsubo was there, the grin he had previously been wearing fading as he caught sight of Alucard making his way over with the class. "Damn it..."

The teenagers stood near Kotsubo, Kurumu crossing her arms in an irritated fashion. "So, what are we doing today?"

Kotsubo smiled a bit. "A few laps for the boys, some warm up exercises for the girls and then some soccer. Sound good?"

Kurumu shrugged. "Guess so."

Mizore glanced towards the blue haired girl. "...I won't play but...I'll cheer for your team, Kurumu..."

Kurumu blinked a bit and shrugged. "Ok."

Kotsubo looked towards Alucard and smiled a bit. "Are you just dropping the class off or something?"

"Nope," Alucard frowned a bit. "I was bored so I decided to watch your class today."

Kotsubo's eye twitched slightly. "Ah, that's so nice of you. That's fine...but it's a tad bright out here for your kind, isn't it?"

Alucard's frown deepened. "What's it matter? I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Right, right," Kotsubo gave a small laugh. "I was just looking out for a fellow teacher, that's all."

Alucard huffed, turning and walking to the bleachers where he sat down. Sara and Kimi glanced at each other before looking at Kotsubo. The man sighed a bit before smiling. "Ok, boys start your laps. Girls, jumping jacks."

Kurumu felt her eye twitch just barely. "You're kidding me..."

It was only the third class they had with Kotsubo since they'd been enrolled, but by now Kimi and Sara were fully aware of just how the man really was. As the boys ran off towards the track, the girls all sighed and started their jumping jacks. Kotsubo, after glancing at an oblivious Alucard, started to glance at the girls. His eyes roamed their bodies as they jumped, eyes locking mostly on Kurumu's bouncing boobs. A small smirk formed on his lips, one Kurumu caught with a disgusted glare. "Sicko..."

Kotsubo glanced around before blinking. "Hey, where's Moka?"

The girls stopped and blinked in surprise. Mizore glanced behind Kotsubo with a blank stare. "Here she comes..."

Kotsubo turned, blinking a little. Instead of her pink hair and green eyes, the girl had bright crimson eyes and long, flowing silver hair. Sara and Kimi blinked, Kimi tilting her head. "You lose your rosary?"

The other vampire huffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, Tsukune broke it."

Sara scoffed a bit. 'Nice."

Moka shrugged, walking over to stand beside them. "I don't mind; I don't even need a rosary, anyways."

"You're not going to get a new one?" Kurumu wondered with a surprised look. "Are you allowed to do that?"

"Does it matter?" Moka snapped. "I'm not a threat, am I?"

The others shrugged, looking away. Moka nodded a bit before Kotsubo cleared his throat. "Ok, ladies. Let's do some push ups!"

Kimi groaned, looking over at Sara. "I can't do those..."

"Just do your best," Sara urged as all the girls got down to start.

Kimi sighed and got down too, frowning as she waited for Kotsubo to give the starting word. _Alucard-Sama is right there...He'll see how bad I suck at this...not like it's any surprise but he'll lecture me about it._

"Go!"

At the sound of Kotsubo's voice, all the girls started their push ups...except Kimi. However, she _did _try, but half way up on her first push up she found herself falling back down. She sighed, already feeling Alucard's eyes on her. _Shit..._

"Need help Kimi?" Kotsubo, standing beside her, stared down at the girl lying at his feet. Kimi glanced up and then away, sighing. Kotsubo took that as a yes and kneeled down, setting one hand on the girl's lower back and the other on the underside of her waist. Kimi felt her cheeks burn up as she bit back a growl. Kotsubo grinned. "Ok, so I'll guide you through these, Kimi. Just keep going up and down and I'll keep you up."

"I don't have the arm strength," Kimi muttered sourly.

Kotsubo tilted his head a bit. "Oh, come now; you can do it."

"Come on blondie!" Alucard yelled from the bleachers. "Sara's already on her sixteenth!"

Kimi sighed, getting into position again. "Sensei, aren't your hands a little low?"

"Nope," Kotsubo smiled. "Now go."

As Kimi tried the push ups again, Sara and the other girl's caught the wicked gleam in Kotsubo's eyes as his hand on the underside of the girl's waist traveled lower until it was mere inches from a vital area. Kimi jerked, gasping and all but leaping up and away from her teacher. "H-hey!"

Kotsubo blinked innocently. "What?"

"You were trying to slide a hand into my shorts!" Kimi screeched, her statement causing the boys on the track to come to a sudden halt.

Kotsubo frowned a bit. "Now, that's a serious accusation. Stop being over dramatic."

"Over dramatic," Kimi muttered, frowning. "I'm not being-"

"Blondie, just get back to your exercises," Alucard, suddenly near them, muttered with a small frown. "Are you sure you're not trying to get out of doing push ups?"

Kimi's eyes widened a fraction. By the time Tsukune and the boys had jogged over, Kimi's eyes were glistening with tears. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "I hate this school!"

Her friends gasped when she suddenly sprinted off, Sara blinking. "Kimi...!"

Moka frowned a little, looking at Sara. "Are you going after her?"

"Of course," Sara muttered, shoving past Alucard and running in the same direction as her sister.

Kimi, Sara would admit, was fast when she needed to be. It took her a moment but she found her sister in the library, sitting on the floor in the furthest corner with her knees drawn to her chest. Sara frowned and kneeled in front of her, poking her head lightly. "Kimi...?"

"You told me this was going to be different," Kimi whispered, hugging her knees tighter. "You said, the first night here when I said I wanted to go home, that it would be different here! You promised it would be different!"

"I know, I know," Sara cooed, sitting by her sister and wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders. "But...it is different, isn't it? It's not a human school..."

The others, who had followed after Sara, watched from a few feet away with Alucard behind them. Kimi grit her teeth. "It's worse, Sara! It's worse! The teachers are all perverted creeps, Saizo tried to rape me...my own father just ignored a teacher sexually harassing me and...and everything just sucks!"

Sara frowned a bit. "Everything like...? What's still the same, Kimi?"

Kimi grit her teeth, looking up with a small glare. "Wanna know what's the same? _Me_! I'm the fucking same! I still can't do a damn thing! I can't stand up for myself and I can't be a real fucking vampire!"

"Blondie," Alucard murmured as he stepped closer. "Stop yelling, we're-"

"Just shut up!" Kimi snapped, rising to her feet as tears welled up in her eyes again. "Don't even get me started on you, damn it! Ever since you found out what type of vampire I am, you treat me differently! You act as if I can't do anything, like I'm the weak one!"

Alucard hesitated. "You are, though...Sara is stronger by nature, Kimi."

"I know that!" Kimi screamed, gritting her teeth and looking down. "...Sara's smarter, Sara's stronger, Sara's faster...you think I don't already know that?! I know I'm not as smart as you wish I was and I'm not as fast or as strong as you want me to be, but you don't have to keep rubbing it in my face! I've known that since we got our powers...!"

Alucard frowned. "You're making such a big deal out of something trivial."

"Trivial..." Kimi looked back up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grit her teeth once more. "...Being something your own father is ashamed of isn't something trivial. I try...over and over again...to be what you want! I pretend everything is alright so that I don't cause you stress or worry and...and you don't even know when I'm lying about being ok... I'm sure you'd know right away if it was Sara, right?"

Alucard blinked, stepping closer and reaching out to touch his daughter's shoulder. "Blondie, I-"

"That's not my god damn name!" Kimi slapped the man's hand away and stepped back, shoulders shaking violently as she brought her hands up to furiously wipe at her eyes. "I-I...I'm trying b-but n-nothing s-seems to w-work...! I'm n-never enough for you...you're just like my real dad!"

Alucard's eyes widened a bit before a growl formed in his throat, though a pain filled his chest. "I'm nothing like the scum who got rid of you!"

"You are...you are..." Kimi whispered, shaking her head slowly as more tears came. "Always p-pointing out my flaws...r-rubbing my s-sibblings talents i-in m-my face...l-looking at me with eyes f-filled...w-with disappointment..."

The others all glanced at Sara, the girl looking torn between hugging her sister and siding with their father, and then they glanced at Alucard. The man's face held no expression, eyes hidden behind his orange glasses. Alucard opened his mouth. "Kimi, I..."

Kimi looked back at him, forcing back a loud sob. "Wh-why...can't you l-look at me l-like you l-look at S-Sara...?"

Alucard was at a loss for words, watching in silent shock as Kimi pushed past him and ran out of the library. He looked at Sara, the girl staring back at him silently. She frowned. "I don't think I should go after her right now..."

"I will," Tsukune murmured.

Kurumu blinked, frowning a bit. "Why?"

"Because he can," Moka hissed. She looked at Tsukune, shoving him towards the exit. "Go on, go."

The boy hurried off and Sara looked towards Alucard. The older vampire stared at the ground for a few silent moments. Gin bit his lip, speaking up finally. "S-Sensei, it isn't my place to say but uhm...I think you and Kimi need to sit down and talk."

Alucard looked up, finally letting out a sigh. "...Yeah, I know that. I just...she needs time to cool off."

Tsukune, on the other hand, was standing awkwardly outside of the girl's dorm room. He chewed his lip in thought before knocking. "Kimi? It's Tsukune..."

He heard a faint shuffling sound. "Go away..."

Tsukune sighed. "...I'm coming in." He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He found Kimi lying on her bed, her back to him. For a second he hesitated before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Kimi, can we talk?'

"There isn't anything to talk about," Kimi murmured quietly.

"I think there is," Tsukune murmured back, reaching out and poking the girl's shoulder. "Come on, sit up and look at me."

Kimi gave a small sigh before sitting up, but she did not look at the boy. Tsukune frowned a little, worry filling his eyes. "Come on...look at me. Please?"

Kimi hesitated before slowly turning around and staring the boy. She was no longer crying, but it was obvious that she had been. Tsukune smiled softly. "There, see? Now, let's talk. ...You were kind of harsh on Alucard-Sensei, you know?"

Kimi frowned a little. "You're siding with him?"

"No, not at all," Tsukune assured, shrugging as he reached out to wipe a stray tear that had dared to roll down the girl's cheek. "I think a lot of what you said really spoke to him. It was harsh but...I'm totally on your side here, Kimi."

Kimi felt herself blush as the boy's hand touched her cheek, wiping away the tear. She glanced down, the smallest smile on her lips. "Really...?"

"Yeah," The boy dropped his hand and smiled. "But, I think you should at least talk to Sara."

Kimi nodded slowly. "Yeah...I know."

The boy tilted his head a bit as he leaned back on his elbows. "So, just out of curiosity...what kind of vampire are you? If Sara is the strong type, like Moka, then what are you?"

Kimi blinked, laughing a bit nervously. "Ahaha...n-nothing too special."

"Eh?" Tsukune pouted a bit. "Come on, tell me."

"No way," Kimi shook her head and then huffed. "Fine...but you have to tell me what kind of monster you are first."

Tsukune grew stiff, a nervous laugh escaping him as he sat up again. "U-uhm...that's against school rules."

"You know what I am," Kimi pouted, crossing her arms.

"That's different!" Tsukune stood up in a flash, rubbing his arm nervously. "I uh...I forgot that I had to help the others with club activities and such so uhm...I'll see you later ok? No more crying, missy."

As Tsukune headed for the door, Kimi hugged her knees and smiled just a bit. "Hey, Tsukune?"

A hand already on the doorknob, Tsukune paused to look over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"...Thank you."

Tsukune blinked and then looked away, opening the door. "Y-yeah, anytime. Told you before...if you need me you know where to find me."

Tsukune left and Kimi sighed, lying on her back ad staring at the ceiling. She sat like that for god knows how long, and by the time Sara came back in the sun was setting outside. Kimi, reading manga at the time, set her manga down and looked at her sister. "...Hey."

Sara closed the dor, hesitating. "Hi. Are you ok now?"

Kimi nodded slowly. "Yeah...I'm good now.

Sara walked over and sat on the edge of Kimi's bed, unsure of what to say at first. She glanced at her lap, a sall smile on her lips. "..You know, I don't think I've ever seen Alucard look so shocked."

Kimi smiled a bit as well, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "Yeah...I feel kind of bad for yelling at him but...I honestly don't think I'm in the wrong here."

"No, you're not," Sara admitted with a shrug. "...I think you really caught him off guard. Hell, you caught me off guard too..."

Kimi sighed and toyed with a strand of her hair. "...You know I wasn't mad at you...right?"

Sara looked over at her. Kimi let go of her hair, staring at her sister seriously. "It wasn't you...I was just really irritated and...It's been building up inside for a while now..I'm sorry if it seemed like I was angry at you."

"No, it's fine," Sara replied, smiling. "Seriously...just relax. It's cool."

"Good," Kimi smiled, all but tackling her sister in a hug. She grinned, nuzzling Sara's shoulder. "I can't be mad at you~"

Sara rolled her eyes, hugging the blonde back. "Yeah, same here. Come on, let's do homework and get to sleep."

* * *

When morning came and they were all in Alucard's class, Tsukune was the first to lean over Kimi's desk and smile at her. "Morning."

Kimi blinked and then smiled softly. "Good morning, Tsukune."

"Feeling better?" Tsukune asked in a lower voice.

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Tsukune smiled again, the smile making Kimi blush ever so slightly. From her desk, Sara narrowed her eyes just a bit. Mizore glanced at Sara and then in Tsukune and Kimi's direction. "They flirt a lot."

Sara blinked and looked at the Snow woman in confusion. "Huh?"

"Tsukune and your sister," The girl murmured with a tiny shrug. "They flirt alot...Kurumu complains about it alot...but it's really obvious."

"Oh," Sara looked back towards her sister. "...Yeah, they do. I think she likes him."

"I think he likes her, too," Mizore nodded, leaning back in her seat. "The way he looks at her...you know? It's kind of cute and it's not as if anyone here would disapprove...aside from Kurumu."

"I just don't trust him fully," Sara replied silently. She sighed, tapping her pencil against her desk idly.

"It's normal," Mizore stated loly. "...She's your sister. It's natural that you'd want to protect her."

"Guess so," Sara murmured. I was then that she noticed Alucard was not there. "Where the hell is Alucard?"

"He's comming," Moka murmured.

And, as if on cue, Alucard came strolling through the door and sat at his desk. His eyes roamed over the faces of his students, stopping when they landed on Kimi. The blonde met his eye ad instantly Alucad looked away towards the window, staring outside. The normal class chattered for a while though Alucard paid no heed.

_"You're just like my real dad!"_

He winced slightly, frowning at the glass. Had he really been treating his daughter lowly? He hadn't noticed it...but if it had made Kimi break like that then surely he was, most certainly, doing something wrong...and that was something he had tried to keep away from doing since day one.

Alucard finally sighed, claring his throat. The class instantly fell silent, looking at him waiting. He stared at his students. "...Class dismissed. Go do whatever."

There was a surprised hesitation before students stated to move about. Tsukune and the others gathered around Sara and Mizore's desk, Kurumu crossing her arms. "So, what should we do guys?"

"How about swimming?" Akira suggested as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "The pool's free."

"I won't swim," Sara murmured. "But I'll tan, at least."

"Sounds fine to me," Moka nodded in agreement, looking over at Kimi. "And you?"

"I'll tan too," Kimi smiled. "God knows I need it."

"You're fine the way you are," Tsukune told her with the smallest of frowns.

Kurumu, hearing this, huffed and pounced, wrapping her arms around Tsukune's shoulders as she glared a bit at Kimi. "No way; she's so sickeningly pale!"

Kimi glared back at the succubus, huffing as she crossed her arms. "Watch it, Kurumu."

"It's true," Kurumu snapped, irritated.

"Calm your hormones ladies," Gin muttered, rolling his eyes. "Come on; we'll all meet up at the pool after we change."

They all split up, aside from Moka, Sara and Kimi who all stared at each other. Moka crossed her arms. "You two should tan in your vampire forms. I have to."

"Fine with me," Sara murmured.

Not even thirty minutes later, the three girls, in their vampire forms, were lying back in beach chairs. The others soon followed, walking into the gated area. Gin and Akira nearly tripped on eah other, jaws nearly hitting the floor. Gin yelped, latching onto Akira. "All three of them are...! Ah,I'm ok with Moka but...but Sara might kill us! And Kimi, at least I think that's Kimi..."

Tsukune face palmed. "Who the fuck else would it be, Gin?"

"You never know!" Gin stressed, pointing towrds the blonde vampire. "She looks like Kimi but at the same time doesn't! Her hair is to long and her eyes are red and...and her boobs are bigger, dude!"

"Why are you looking" Akira frowned, smacking the other wolf in the head."Pervert."

"How can you not?" Kurumu snickered. "All three of them look pretty hot...but Kimi is still too pale."

Kimi's eye twitched. "Don't make me come over there."

Kurumu flinched, laughing and skipping away to the pool. Gin, after regaining himself, followed. Sara, Moka and Kimi watched everyone jump in, Kimi smiling a bit as she wached Tsukune splash around with the others. Moka caught the smile and smirked a bit. "You know, if you take a pictue it lasts longer."

Kimi blinked and then huffed, tearing her eyes away from the boy in the water. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Moka laughed a bit, waving the comment off. "Yeah, sure."

Sara snickered a bit but said nothg. Kimi huffed, standing. "Guys want something to drink?"

"Water," Moka replied.

"Soda," Sara added.

Kimi nodded, walking towards the edge of the gated area where a vending machine was. As she picked put the drinks, she heard the sound of wet footsteps comign up behind her, and caught a familiar scent. "Tsukune?"

Behind her, the boy huffed a little. "How'd you know?"

"I can smell you," Kimi replied, looking over her shoulder. "Sorry, honey."

Tsukune blinked, blushing slightly. "Honey...?"

Kimi shrugged, reaching down to get the drinks from the machine. "Would you rather I just called you Tsukune?"

"W-whatever you want to call me is fine!" Tsukune assured, blushing brighter. "J-just...caught me off guard, is all."

Kimi smiled a bit, walking past the boy. "Sorry, Tsukue-Kun."

Tsukune blushed again, following after the girl back towards the chairs where Moka and Sara waited. "N-need help carrying anything?"

"It's two sodas and a water," Kimi said, stopping and chuckling at the boy "I think I'll manage. Go back in the water."

Tukune, stuttering a bit, turned and got back into the pool. Akira splashed at him, snickering. "You're red as hell, bro. Kimi's vampire side getting to you?"

Tsukune shugged, clearing his throat. "Something...is just different...she isn't as shy...and there's a look in her eyes like...like..."

"Like she's planing to ravish you," Gin dead panned, floating on his back near them. "It's just like Kurumu's eyes."

Tsukune nodded, sighing with a smile. Kurumu, hearing this conversation, huffed in irritation. _She thinks she can steal Tsukune?!_

Tsukune gasped in surprise when Kurumu pounced on him, his face being buried in her chest."Tsukune! Swim with me!"

"K-Kurumu...!" Tsukune gasped, flailing a bit.

From the chair, Kimi frowned as she sipped her soda. "That girl really does annoy me."

"Then do something about it," Moka snapped, running a hand through her hair At the blone's confused look, she continued. "If you like him, get the succubus off him."

Kimi frowned, leaning back in her chair and staring at the sky, "...It's not my place."

The three vampies fell silent, listening to the sounds of their friends playing in the water...except for Mizore who they had finally realized was under an umbrella to keep out of the sun. After a while, they heard the sound of the gate opening and Sara glanced over. A group of about four girls walked in, one who was obviously older than all of thm, smiling. "We're from the swim team; do you mind if we practice a bit in the pool?"

Sara shrugged. "Go ahead."

The dark haired girl smiled and she and her friends got into the pool. It was calm for a while after that, Kimi glancing over every once in a while. Sara and Moka smirked a bit, Sara looking at her sister. "You're making it obvious."

"Shut up," Kimi snapped, shifting a bit. Truthfully, she wasn't exactly sure what the _hell _her problem was. As soon a Kurumu had started to touch Tsukune earlier, and during the previous days as well, Kimi couldn't hep but feel a flare of anger and, dare she say it, _jealousy _run through her. It was worse now with even more girls around the boy. She had the insane urge to rip apart anyone who dared to touch her Tsukune.

Her eyes widened slightly. _Her _Tsukune? No, that wasn't right...

She brought a hand up to rub her temples, trying to sort it all out. Tsukune wasn't hers, that was more than obvious. But she had the urge to make it possible...

Her eyes widened again as she sat up right, a hand covering her mouth. _Have I...claimed him...? No, how is that even possible?_

But the answer to that was obvious. By nature, it was expected that she'd find, how Integera had put it, a mate for life. But she had no experience nor guidance...and it made no sense!

"Kimi?"

Kimi blinked, looking over to meet Sara and Moka's concerned stares. "...What?"

"We were caling your name," Moka murmured. "You looked ready to pass out."

"Are you ok?" Sara asked, worried.

Kimi nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I...I was just thinking."

Sara frowned a bit. "...Alright..."

From the pool, they heard the voice of the dark haired swimmer. "Tsukune Aono, you're such a good swimmer!"

Kimi looked over, watching the older girl swim over to Tsukune. She smiled at him, a hand coming to rest on Tsukune' shoulder. "You're a natural!"

Tsukune blinked and then smiled. "Well, I swam a bit as a kid."

The woman smiled brighter. "Come swim with me and the girls."

Kimi frowned a little, watching the boy get drug towards the deeper end of the pool. Beside her, Sara scoffed. "I don't get why you like him so much; he's just a human."

"We don't know that," Kimi snapped, glaring a bit.

"Actually, he is a human," Moka dead panned before frowning. "You couldn't tell? Or were you just in denial?"

At Kimi's surprised stare, Moka sighed and continued. "I used to drink his blood; it's obvious that he's human. The others already know."

Kimi frowned a little. "Then...why wouldn't he tell me? He got really nervous when i asked him what kind of monster he was..."

Moka shrugged. "I don't know."

Sara's frown deepened. "See? He's a human. You shouldn't like him."

Kimi frowned. "Well, so what if he's a human? He's different."

"All humans are the same," Sara muttered. "Or did you forget about all the schools before this one?"

The blonde frowned again and looked away, rolling her eyes. "I remember...you don't have to remind me. But I'm telling you, Tsukune's different."

Sara leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Kimi would have spoke again but Tsukune's voice, suddenly loud and panicky, alerted her. "Hey, what are you doing!"

Kimi looked over, eyes widened as she saw the older girl wrapping her arms around the boy, a down right evil smirk on her lips. The girl snickered. "You smell like a human, Tsukune..."

"Hey, let go of him!" Gin made a move to rush to Tsukune but one of the other swim girls hissed, slamming the wolf up aganst the side of the pool. Akira and Kurumu were forced into the wall as well ad Tsukune grew wide eyed, thrashing. "Hey!"

"Let me taste you," The girl smirked, teeth turning insanely sharp as claws dug into Tsukune's shoulders. Tsukune winced, thrashing again. "Let go og me!"

Kimi stood from her chair but Sara reached out to grab her wrist. "He's in the water, Kimi; you can't go in there!"

"But he's in trouble," Kimi whispered, tugging at her wrist.

"You'll get hurt," Sara snapped.

Kimi growled lowly, eyes snapping back to Tsukune in the pool. The girl had him shoved against the side of the pool, sharp teeth ready to bite into the wide eyed boy. Something inside of her snapped as she yanked her wrist free and ran for the pool. Moka, wide eyed, stood. "Idiot, stop!"

"Kimi!" Sara yelled, chasing after the girl.

Kimi, ignoring her sister's shouts, ran to the edge of the pool and dived in. Sara froze at the edge of the pool, eyes wide as she stared at where her sister had jumped. "That idiot..."

The instant Kimi hit the water, pain wracked through her body. She winced, forcing her eyes open as she swam towards Tsukune. From under the water she could clearly see what those girls from the swim club really were; mermaids...and not the pretty ones. She grit her teeth,swimming faster. From the poolside, Sara looked at Moka. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Moka murmured with a frown. "We can't go in the water...we'll stay here until she needs help."

"We need help!"Gin screeched, yelping when the mermaid holding him hissed.

Tsukune struggled, eyes wide. "Get off of me!"

"Hush," The girl hissed, baring her teeth. "Just let me-"

The mermaid was suddenly yanked beneath the surface, a gasp cutting off her sentence. She winced, glaring as she saw Kimi clawing into her tail from deeper under the water. For a second she hissed until a smirk formed on her lips. _Stupid girl._

Swinging her tail, she flung Kimi out of the water. Kimi hissed, landing on her feet at the edge of the pool and wincing. The mermaid surfaced, smirking a bit. "You're pretty stupid for attacking a mermaid in water, girl."

"Get away...from Tsukune," The blonde growled, stepping closer to the edge of the pool. "Or I'll...k-kill you."

Sara frowned. "The hell...? That idiot..."

"Sara," Moka's voice was lower. "What type of vampire is Kimi?"

Sara blinked and glanced at the other vampire. "...The...sexual type..."

Moka nodded a bit, eyes narrowing. "That explains it, then..."

At Sara's confused look, Moka stepped closer as her eyes fell to Tsukune. "Your sister...she's chosen Tsukune as her mate."

Sara blinked, looking back towards Kimi. The blonde snarled, eyes falling to Tsukune behind the mermaid. "Tsukune...get out of the water."

Tsukune blinked and then nodded, swimming towards he edge of the pool. The mermaid hissed. "Don't let him escape!"

The other mermaids, the ones holding the others, dove under the water towards the boy. Kimi grew wide eyed. "Tsukune...!"

"I got it," The voice was dull as ice blocks floated to the surface, the mermaids trapped within them. Kimi breathed a sigh of releife. "Mizore..."

The snow woman nodded a bit towards Kimi as she helped pull Tsukune out of the water. The mermaid, irritated, looked at Kimi. "You all piss me off."

"Likewise," Kimi growled, wincing. "Now stay away from him."

"Not likely!" The mermaid hissed, lashing out ad grabing Kimi by the ankle, yanking her into the water. Sara gasped, Moka grabbing her wrist to kee her from doing anything stupid.

Under the water, Kimi thrashed, baring her fangs as the Mermaid swam at her. The blonde grew wide eyed, wincing when the mermaids tail sent her flying out of the water again, her back colliding with the side of the pool. "A-ah..!"

"Kimi!" Tsukune rushed to the side, grabbing the girl by the shoulder. "I'll help you out, come on!"

"Ts-Tsukne..." Kimi winced, gasping and then shaking her head. "Get away before she-"

"Come here!" The mermaid laughed loudly, her tail smacking Tsukune into th water. Kimi's eyes widened, a hand grabbing on Tsukune's wrist as pain wracked her body once more from the water. The mermaid snarled, hand wrapped tightly around Tsukune's other wrist. "He's mine!"

Kimi snarled, anger welling up inside of her, her body growing hot in irritation. "No he isn't!"

With a harsh tug, Kimi pulled Tsukune close and all but threw him out of the water. She was attacking the mermaid then, fists flying non stop as blood flew into the air and rained down on the pool. Kimi snarled, barely dodging a clawed hand aimed at her face, and grabbed the mermaid's tail. The mermaid gasped, snarling. Kimi growled lowly, digging her nails into the scaley skin. "Kee your hands off of Tsukune!"

The mermaid's eyes widened when Kimi yanked her closer by the tail, the blonde's fist colliding with her face and sending her flying into the shallow end of the pool. She hit the side and gasped in pain, blood trickling from the side of her head as she stilled, going unconscious.

Eyes wide from surprise, the others looked back towards the blonde vampire in the water. For a split second Kimi looked smug, until she gasped in ain and fell back beneath the water. Mizore was quick to bring the girl up on an ice barge, Sara hurrying over and pulling her trembling sister onto the cement. Kimi, dripping wet, gasped in pain and opened her eyes a little. Sara sighed in relief before frowning. "What were you thinking?! You could have died from all the water!"

Gin held out a towel and, weakly, Kimi took it. She brought it to her face and then her eyes sought out Tsukune. Once they fell on the concered human, a small, shakey smile formed on her lips. You're...o-ok...r-right, Tsukune?"

Tsukune blinked in surprise, nodding quickly. "Y-yeah...don't worry about me, Kimi..."

Kimi smiled weakly, allowing Moka and Sara to help her stand as she wrapped the towel around her. She almost fell over, Sara holding her up with a concerned look. "Maybe I should take you to the dorm..."

"That's probably best," Moka murmured gently, taking the towel from Kimi and quickly drying the dripping ends of the blonde's hair. "Take her to your dorm and get her into dry clothes...then put her rosary back on."

Sara nodded, helping lead her sister out. From where he stood, Tsukune stared in shock. _She risked her life for me...?_

Once to the dorm, Sara set Kimi on her bed and went to the blonde's dresser to get sme dry clothes. As she was puling out some sweats for the girl, the door opened, Alucard staring at them. His eyes took in Kimi's wet, wincing form, and he frowned a bit. "Why is se wet?"

Sara hesitated, handing clothes to Kimi. The blonde took the clothes, slowly standing and walking to the bathroom to change. Sara,once the bathroom door was shut, looked at Alucard. "She jumped into the pool to help Tsukune..."

"The pool," Alucard murmured, frowning again. "Why the hell...? That idiot..."

Sara sighed, setting Kimi's rosary on the girl's bed. "...You need to talk to her, Alucard-Sama."

And with that, Sara left the room. Alucard sighed, looking around the dorm idly. It was almost like the girls' room back at their hom; anime posters and band posters littered the walls while the book shelves were jammed packed with the manga they had brought. Their laptops sat atop their beds and a few articles of clothes were on the floor. Alucard smiled sightly before hearing the bathroom door open. Kimi walked back in, limping slightly and sitting on her bed. She glanced at her rosary before looking at Alucard.

There was an awkward silence before the older vampire spoke. "You jumped in the pool?"

"...I was protecting Tsukune," Kimi murmured.

Alucard sighed. "That's really-"

"Reckless?" Kimi cut in coldly, looking away. "Yeah, I know. No need to rub it in."

The man hesitated before sighing. He walked over and sat down beside the blonde, taking off his red hat and running a hand through his hair. "You're still pissed at me."

His daughter frowned and nodded silently. Alucard sighed, continuing. "...You know, after I thought over what you said...I realized that you're right. I don't...mean to make you feel the way you feel, Kimi."

At the use of her actual name, Kimi looked over at her father. "...The why do you treat me so differently, then?"

"It's...not that I mean to," Alucard began, frowning in thought. "I...Sara is strong, which means she can defend herself. You, on the other hand...you're strong but...not always. It's not in your nature to be strong unless it's needed...and...well I...I guess that I'm just proud that Sara is a...you know, well brought up vampire. Strong...fast...everything the legends say we are...but then...I'm proud of you, too."

Kimi frowned. "...Oh?"

"Yes," Alucard nodded slowly. "...Sara's strong and fast and smart...but you're kind and gentle..and loving. You're a vampire paradox, something no one expects from a vampire. Not fast...not that strong..but mentally you're strong...and you treat everyone with care and always put others before yourself. You're a vampire no one is used to...and I don't want that to ever change. With Sara I'm continuing the vampire legacy of strength and skill...and with you...you're starting a new side to vampires that people have never seen. You are the poster child for a vampire's soft...loving side...the innoccence...I want to protect that."

Kimi frowned again and shifted, eyes widening a bit when Alucard ruffled her hair. "...I want you to always be the gentle little girl Sara brought to me. I'm sorry if...I ever made it seem like I was disappointed in you...because I'mn not. I love you very much, Kimi; don't ever think other wise."

With slightly watery eyes, Kimi looked away, clenching her fists. "Your behaviour towards me...proves otherwise.

"I know,"Alucard murmured. "...You know how I am; I get carried away when Sara's vampiric skills shine through because...I love all things violent. You, however, are the only exception to that."

Kimi smiled before frowning, looking at her lap. "...This apology won't change anything...You've drilled this...this inferiority complex into me. It's not something I can just stop thinking about now."

"I know," Alucard murmured, picking up the girl's rosary and leaning in to put it back on. Kimi's form went human and she sighed a bit. Alucard stood, a hand on the girl's head. "...Just know that I just want to protect you...because I love you." And with that, a rare kiss was placed on the girl's forehead.

Kimi smiled a little. "...I love you too...now go on and do whatever it is you teachers do."

Alucard smirked and nodded, turning. "Yeah...and do your damn homework."

* * *

It was the next afternoon, during lunch, when things started to change. Sara and Kimi, unsure of where their friends had gone, were in Alucard's empty class with him. The man was casually reading over tests he was grading while Kimi and Sara were eating. It was quiet, a rare moment all three enjoyed until the door was flung open. Gin stormed in, eyes narrowed in anger as the others followed close behind.

Gin yanked out a chair, growling. "Damn it!"

"Uh," Sara sat up a bit. "What's the matter...?"

"They're trying to shut down our club!" Gin snarled.

Kimi tilted her head. "What club?"

"Our Newspaper club," Akira murmured, coming behind Gin and rubbing his shoulders slowly. "It's Gin's pride and joy."

"Who's shutting it down?" Sara asked with a frown.

"The Disciplinary Committee," Gin snarled.

Kurumu sighed. "The school police. They want to shut it down, they ever tore down our newspaper stand outside."

"That's mean," Kimi frowned.

Gin, irritation growing, snarled again. "They won't stop until they shut down our club."

**AAAnnnd here comes the Rosario plot line ^^ review, plz?**


End file.
